


Junked

by Ending_To_Begin



Series: Junker Turning [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, History of abuse, Hurt/Comfort, I have never played the game so bear with me, I write out accents, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Male Character, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), all overwatch characters are good guys technically here, bad guys are talon only, fair warning, genitalia mentions, read comics and follow canon info I find but otherwise this is just ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 36,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: Roadhog never expected to grow fond of Junkrat. Never expected to become friends, never even expected to like him... yet since day one he has never hesitated to keep him safe, and he never will.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will get longer!!

Roadhog had always been one to let things lie, but that didn't mean he missed noticing.

 

Junkrat was different. He'd always been that way, even compared the the numerous other junkers scrounging out a life in the outback wastes. Most of them were completely insane, and Junkrat was no exception, but his insanity transcended even the most isolated of their kind. He was so insane, he was genius. He stood out in a world where no one did. He was seen even with long dead eyes.

No one ever forgot meeting him.

 

Roadhog knew that if he took the job of being the tweak's body-guard he was going to be changed by the experience, but perhaps that was what he had been looking for all along. Something different. Not something to bring back the past, but something to make the future. And so, under the quiet pretense of a uniquely fair deal, Roadhog took the job.


	2. Stupid Screwdriver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes on...

“Ah Shite!!”

 

Roadhog looked up from the map piece in his hand, ready to yank Junkrat away from another of his failed bomb prototypes if necessary. Turned out not to be needed, so Roadhog looked back down without a sound.

 

“Damn motha-Schlangin’.... C'mere ya stupid.. eh.”

 

The skinny Junker had dropped his bent and twisted excuse for a screwdriver under the chopper. Roadhog would have snorted, but he was concentrating on which direction to take this time. There were only a few hours of daylight left so he wanted a plan, and a back up plus one.

 

“Aha! Gotcha- oop”

 

Their current arrangement was still fairly new, but Roadhog had been acquainted with Jamison for quite some time. He reached out effortlessly to catch the other junker as he over-balanced from standing too fast, almost as if he'd done it a million times before.

Jamie froze, his prosthetic arm digging into muscle unexpectedly.

 

“Um.. mate?”

 

Roadhog looked back up, turning his head this time to face his partner. There was an array of emotions that were clumsily displayed on the Junker's face, the most curious of which being a fair amount of fear.

Roadhog nudged Jamie into a standing position and went back to his map, yet again without another word.

Jamie filled the silence easily enough with nervous chatter.

 

“J-jeeze, mate, you could snap me in ‘alf wit those mitts! Oi'm glad you'ah on moy soide! Faget being strangled ta death - you'd squish moy skull inta jelly fasta than a-”

 

Junkrat went off on his tangent and Roadhog pretended to ignore him, but he knew Jamie was more afraid of something other than just the size of his hands. 

 

Perhaps Roadhog was too.


	3. Easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are longer after this one.

“Eheheheh, that'll teach 'em good!”

 

Roadhog nodded, quietly noting how easily Junkrat had taken Roadhog's hand to be hoisted onto his back and how easily he stayed perched there as they strolled away. 

Not the first time they had bumped into each other or that Roadhog had yanked Jamie out of the way, but the first they had stuck.

 

Roadhog realized with his not swatting Jamie away that things were indeed different. The Junker's smile seemed to be saying almost the same thing.


	4. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things grow comfortable with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even longer after this one. I forgot I had this little tidbit.

Shoulder punches, being used as a perch for throwing grenades, yanking Jamie out of the way or tossing him to where he needed to be, and sometimes even being used as a pillow were all quite familiar now.

Roadhog found himself wondering how they had ever been any different and why he'd never considered doing this sort of thing before. It was nice to have a partner of sorts for escapades, even if that hadn't been originally intended.

They didn't talk much- or rather Roadhog didn't talk much while Jamie never seemed to be able to stop unless he was building a particularly delicate explosive- but he didn't have to. They were two peas in a pod, a perfect set of mayhem and destruction. 

They were winning the world and doing it together, almost like it was easy.

It became all too easy to be almost comfortable from time to time too, because who was going to confront a deadly giant and his flaming companion even if they were just sitting on a bench eating stolen ice cream?


	5. Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Revelation of Gender/preferences in a violent setting. Depictions of violence, character death, torture, bondage (not the fun kind), attempted drugging, nudity, weapons, blood, shaming, scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS PROMISED :D

Roadhog knew he snored, but it had never seemed to bother Jamie when the tweak did sleep, and on nights like this, had he been conscious, he'd be glad for it.

It had been a long and hard day. One of Junkrat’s explosives had been, for lack of a better term, batted back at them, causing some serious damage to their mode of transport, and some to them as well.

Neither were unused to being blasted and blown around, but their enemies seemed determined that it had been their winning tactic and came on with their full force all at once.

Roadhog had a hell of a time keeping a bead on Jamie and his safety while trying to dodge flying bullets and bombs AND hook the enemies long enough to get a good shot in.

Both of them had ended up terribly battered and exhausted by the end of it, and then had to go and repair their vehicle before even more backup showed.

They got what they were after, but it hadn't been so easy.

Roadhog had driven hard and fast - so much his hands had nearly gone numb- before finally stopping to tend to their needs of recovery.

 

Junkrat had, in the time Roadhog was driving, taken care of the worst of his scrapes with far too many bandages, but Roadhog still helped him out with the rest before tending to his own. It was to his relief that Junkrat didn't cover up his burns with constricting amounts of bandage anymore, but did seem to remember the cooling goop for them. 

It was a nice perk to a bad day. An even better one came in the form of a small, abandoned farm of sorts along a deserted road Roadhog had some gut feeling he needed to take.

There were a few plants that were edible. There was also a barn just enough in shambles it would not be disturbed by any passers-by, but sturdy enough it a few places they could stash and hide their gear and themselves for a decent night's sleep for once. And so they did.

Junkrat sprawled out next to Roadhog as soon as he laid down and was out cold almost instantly, using Roadhog's arm as a pillow. It was amazingly peaceful to have Jamie's chatter end so suddenly and morph into quiet breaths. It lulled Roadhog to sleep without trouble himself.

 

~~~

A few hours later.

~~~

 

Roadhog jolted awake and immediately wondered just what could have caused his rest to be interrupted. Taking a puff off his canister just in case it was an internal injury or ailment he hadn't noticed before falling asleep, he shifted to place his hand on Jamie's shoulder to see if he had woken too. Only… there was no Jamie.

His voice was around, though a bit muffled. Just around the corner of the collapsed doorway from which they had entered.

 

“Ya fukin’ basta’ds! Pu’medown!”

 

Roadhog was barreling out of the ruins before even he knew what he was doing.

Pieces of wood and metal flew everywhere, but Jamie's captors did not release him.

Dumb captors.

 

“Damn it! I thought you said you'd drugged the hog!!”

 

“I-I did!! Gave him four doses of it! I didn't think all that fat would help him disburse it that fast!”

 

“Oi!! That's not NOICE!”

 

Junkrat recoiled his arm for an awkward swing that barely missed hitting the smaller captor's windpipe and collapsing it. As it was, his prosthetic took a hefty amount of flesh off the man's neck.

 

“Tha fuk is wrong wit you?! 'Scuse moi language, but calling someone fat-ass, learn some ma-mmph!!”

 

Jamie had all but forgotten he was being held by the back of his neck by another- ‘ _ oh no _ ,’ thought Roadhog, ' _ bounty hunter _ .’

 

Roadhog went to lunge at the man for covering up Jamie's chatter, but a faint 'click’ sounded behind him, inches from the nape of his neck. Whomever was behind him had a decent reach. The one holding Jamie had to have been at least 7 feet tall to keep him off the ground like that too… they had to be...  _ Aussie _ bounty hunters?! How in the shit?

 

Roadhog raised his hands slowly, opening his fists despite the overwhelming urge to just bash the skull every hunter in the vicinity.

The shorter one, even while gasping for air and pressing a cloth to the bleeding of his neck, still had his gun trained on Jamie. 

Roadhog tried anything funny, they were going to take Jamie with them.

 

Roadhog stayed silent, knowing obvious questions had obvious answers. Junkrat still had it. They wanted it.

Roadhog never cared Jamie had it because he had gotten it fair and square, before their 50/50 deal. Now if they were to come across something like it again, it would be Roadhog's, and truly they would be even, but considering how rare and unlikely that was, Roadhog just didn't care.

 

Growing impatient in the silence, the tallest man (holding Junkrat) shook the skinny man and demanded, “where is it?”

 

He let go of Junkrat's mouth and just about received a bite as a reply.

 

“Ah ya twisted mongrels! Un’and meself and I promise to only singe ya bastard legs when you run away!!”

 

“The artifact,” he hissed, right in Junkrat's ear, “where is it?”

 

Junkrat snapped his teeth at the man again and struggled to be let down. It was only then Roadhog realized Junkrat was not being supported by the still obviously seven foot man, but rather by a low-hanging beam off the barn. It just looked that the hunter was holding him up because of where his hand was placed in the dark- the supporting rope having been tied around Junkrat's waist behind him, and under his arms. He could still move, but it was limited. He had no way of reaching behind himself and dislodging the Hunter's grip from his neck.

So at least they weren't exactly as strong as Roadhog had initially thought, just using tools- that was to  _ his _ advantage. Problem was  _ they _ still had the advantage of weapons. Junkrat couldn't get to any of the ones concealed in his pockets and Roadhog's were stashed in the half-collapsed barn- right next to their makeshift bed. 

He hadn't thought to grab them, just barreled out and let himself get caught.

 

“Ye ain't gettin’ it ya damned fool!”

 

Roadhog felt his knuckles crack as his hands formed into fists. The bounty hunter behind him cocked his gun and froze him again.

It would have been so easy for Roadhog to get out of this himself, but it would mean risking and likely leaving Jamie for dead. Something inside his chest pulsed painfully at the thought and he easily slid to his knees as the man behind him tried to kick them out.

 

“You sure about that,” the head hunter asked, directing Jamie's gaze towards his company.

 

Junkrat snarled.

 

“Roadie! C’mon mate! Give these jokas the whot-for!! You can take 'em down!”

 

“Not when he's got a gun to the back of his head and he's all prepped to be roasted.”

 

Jamie snapped at the man, trying once again to sink his teeth into any piece he could get. The man simply chuckled.

 

“Ah…you just made a good point, rat.”

 

The hunter snapped his fingers and Roadhog felt a hand gripping at the back of his head, right over the straps of his mask. Watching Jamie struggle against his bonds had him too wary to even flinch at the contact. He was pretty certain the gun could go off with even the smallest of perceived threats.

 

“Can't say that me or my boys enjoy glass and chemically treated leather bits in our pork.

Pull it.”

 

“Whot the fuk man?!?!?!”

 

Roadhog felt the grip tighten and several hairs snap as his mask was ripped from his head, but he did not flinch. His eyes never left Jamie who was thrashing wildly.

 

“Whot is your problem, mate?! The fuk you think that's gonna do?!”

 

“Like I said,” the bounty hunter replied, “don't want glass bits in my-”

 

“You'ah fukin' disgusting, mate! Roight good for notin- let 'im go!”

 

“Tell us where the artifact is.”

 

Jamie stopped thrashing, looking at the man out of the corner of his eye. He didn't seem entirely scared, but he was annoyed and trying to think of something to get them out of the situation. His gaze then shifted to Roadhog. 

Roadhog rarely ever took his mask off, and when he did, it wasn't generally a full removal anyhow. Just barely enough off his chin so he could eat, which happened less often than one might expect, so Jamie had never gotten the full view of his bodyguard.

Now that he had it, Roadhog saw a new mix of emotions play across Junkrat's ever expressive face.

Surprise, curiosity, amusement, and finally blips of worry and fear.

Roadhog's chocolate brown eyes held Jamie's steady while his lightly scarred face remained impassive.

His expression only changed when the hand returned to the back of his head and yanked so he was glaring at the sky.

 

“Ah, so he does have a neck,” the bounty hunter holding him hostage exclaimed. “And what an interesting face! You're older than I thought!”

 

Roadhog felt his arm involuntarily reaching behind his head. The hunter swatted it away with a growl.

 

“Don't even think about it you fat pig.”

 

The hunter did release Roadhog's head though, rather violently forcing it forward. It was almost as if he was afraid of being grabbed.

 

“Oi! It's HOG you uncultured swoine!! HOOOG!! An’ quit callin’ him fat!”

 

“The artifact, “ the hunter hissed impatiently. “I won't ask again.”

 

“Well then ‘ow're you eva gonna get an answa there mate, if ya ain't asking the question?”

 

Junkrat snickered at his own joke and received a violent shake in return.

 

“If you won't talk, maybe your friend will.”

 

Junkrat laughed again as his neck was released. “Hahaha, whot? Hoggy? Pfft hahaha, yer kiddin’ roight? Ain't much of a talker even when ‘e's stepped in a ‘uge poile o’ shite! Koinda charming that woy.”

 

Junkrat continued to cackle loudly. It was just too funny for him not to.

He was cut off eventually, however, when the tallest walked around and punched him square in the gut.

Roadhog was on the verge of lunging again. For some reason all of this was really starting to piss him off. 

Unfortunately, Roadhog's discomfort did not go unnoticed.

 

“Oi, boss!”

 

The lead hunter turned to glance at his larger captive and let out a decisive hum.

 

“Well, if neither of you is going to talk willingly, I guess we'll just have to  _ search _ ourselves.”

 

The bounty hunter pulled a knife from his belt and held it up thoughtfully. It was quite shiny and looked to be even sharper.

 

“If you talk,” he said,”this gets over with much more quickly. You don't, well… let's just say you're not gonna die with your dignity intact.’

 

Both bounty hunters with guns releveled their weapons on their targets as their leader slowly twirled the knife in Junkrat's face.

 

“So what's it gonna be?”

 

Junkrat thrashed again. 

“Ya ain't gettin' it!”

 

“Hmm.. we'll see about that.”

 

The hunter grabbed at an empty place on Junkrat's belt and fluidly used his knife to shear through the thick fabric. 

 

Junkrat sputtered. “Whot the ‘eck?!”

 

Knife waggled in front of his eyes, Junkrat was laughed at.

 

“I did mention dignity, did I not?”

 

Junkrat's belt was cut but by bit and pulled from his shorts. The skinny man had to cross his legs to prevent the heavily loaded fabric from slipping down as each piece was removed.

 

“O-oi, gentleman. T-there’s no need t-”

 

Roadhog leaned forward, arms already beginning to lower so he could launch himself at the bounty hunter. A foot firmly planted itself on his back, however, and pushed him face first into the dirt, gun pressed to the back of his head hard enough it was going to leave a bruise.

He managed to turn his head and see Jamie staring at him, fear full blown on his face.

He was worried Roadhog was going to get his head blown off, but there was more to it than that… Roadhog just knew it. Of all the things these men could have picked to do and torture them with, this particular subject scared Junkrat far more than any other would have.

 

“Hmph,” the leader scoffed directly at Roadhog, “still not talking? Let's see if seeing your friend  _ castrated _ will help!”

 

Roadhog reached to try and drag himself closer, but the gun slammed into the side of his temple, temporarily blurring his vision.

 

The leader laughed as he grabbed the hem of Junkrat's shorts.

 

“Making sure scum like you can't replicate is always a pleasure! Filthy Junkers deserve to be treated like dogs. Cut off their balls, smack 'em around a bit, and make 'em be obedient, or kill 'em is what I say! Only thing they're good for; makin’ us bounty hunters look good!

And you? You're not even worth wasting a drop of knock-out juice on.”

 

Junkrat shrieked as Roadhog had never heard him shriek before as his shorts were ripped as far down his crossed legs as they would go… or rather…  _ she _ shrieked?

 

“NO!!”

 

Roadhog shook his head-  _ he _ . One-time slip up on his part. Junkrat identified himself as male and therefore he was.

The bounty hunters were stunned, their leader even taking a step back for a moment as they were blown away by their reality.

A sly smile started on the faces of the two bounty hunters he could see and Roadhog lost it.

Everything he had held back exploded forth in one large breath.

He grabbed the arm of the bounty hunter on top if him and twisted as he stood, breaking the man's arm and dropping the gun into his own free hand. He then shot the other armed hunter square in the face with it without hesitation. At the same time he drove his hand still holding the other man's broken arm backwards into his face - knocking him cold and then dropping him to the ground. Roadhog reached forward, and with a snarl, grabbed the leader's entire head with his massive hand and yanked him backwards to glare into his face.

The man shrieked and fumbled in stabbing Roadhog in the arm as many times as he could before he found his face smashed a good two inches into the hard ground. Roadhog pushed it a little further just for good measure before looking up to where Junkrat had previously been. 

It took him a second, but Roadhog eventually realized Junkrat's prosthetic arm was lying in the ground. It had been the only thing preventing his skinny frame from slipping out of the ropes, so he must've popped it off as fast as he could in the chaos.

He moved to follow Junkrat's trail, but caught sight of Junkrat's also abandoned shorts.

 

Sighing quietly, Roadhog let his mind slow down a bit to consider.

 

Junkrat was terrified now. Why wouldn't he be? There were so many reason to have kept this secret and Roadhog didn't blame him for any of them, but he also knew a few of them to be unfounded. His fear of being abandoned by Roadhog was probably the biggest one..

Junkrat was Junkrat to him, friend and client, and that was that.

 

So Roadhog gathered up Junkrat's things, wiped the dirt from his face, put his mask back on, and went to find him. He never usually went far.


	6. Running Never Gets You Very Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little blurb before we are back to our regularly scheduled program.

Indeed Junkrat hadn't gone far, despite his wanting to. Despite wanting for all he was worth to take off like a bat out of hell and never look back… he was scared of staying, but more scared of what or who he'd run into, barreling naked and one-armed across the country like that. People never looked kindly upon those that were different.

 

Junkrat heard the quiet telltale hiss of Roadhog's mask and curled further in on himself. He'd be found soon enough.


	7. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog does find Jamie, but it awakens someone he had long since thought dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled program~
> 
> Allusions to past Rape/Abuse. Nudity, canon-typical violence.

When Roadhog found him, Junkrat was curled into an awkward ball, hugging his knees as he could with just one arm, his back to the ruins of what was once a farmhouse.

 

Roadhog said nothing. He simply sat down a good few feet from Jamie and waited for him to inevitability start talking. He found it a little strange when he didn't after several minutes, and just sniffled now and then instead.

 

Not sure what else to do, Roadhog finally reached out and gently touched Jamie on his exposed ribs. He looked so tiny without all of his gear, he belatedly realized, but he was no less explosive.

Jamie hissed and recoiled from the contact, scooching away with a furious and somewhat frightened glare.

 

“Leave me alone,” he snarled. 

 

He seemed to want to say more, but it got barreled over by another angry sob.

 

Roadhog considered his options for a moment before reaching back over and placing his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

 

Another sob wracked his frame and he just looked away.

 

“Whot, you too..? 

Everyone always wonts the advantage on ol’ Junkrat when they figure it or foind it out.”

 

Roadhog recoiled, pulling his hand from Jamie as if he had been burned. Junkrat, he knew, had had a bad past, but he'd never have guessed his aversion to people and touch went so far. Junkrat was haunted by more than just the wastes of the outback, but of the spoils they'd taken  _ from _ him as well.

It made him then realize how all the more important Jamie's trust had been.

 

Slowly, Roadhog moved closer to Junkrat and as soon as he looked at him, Roadhog reached up to properly take his mask off. There was no tearing or flying hair, just a calm, slightly awkward action.

Junkrat stared out if the corner of his eye, having no idea what Roadhog was intending.

The fear was still present in his eyes,but Roadhog knew that it would take a while for it to go away, if it ever did.

 

He reached forward and grabbed Junkrat's stub of an arm and Junkrat hissed at him again.

“Whot ah you doing?!”

 

Roadhog tightened his grip slightly so the Junker couldn't get away.

 

“Hold still,” was all he said, but it was effective. Junkrat froze on the spot, bewildered by the clear gruffness of Roadhog's voice. He was rather loud. Junkrat wondered if it was because he had to shout to be heard through his mask.

His wonder didn't last long, however, as he felt a familiar weight being added.

He looked down and discovered Roadhog had replaced his false arm. Tears welled up in his eyes as he spat his next retort.

 

“Gotta ‘ave the ‘whole package’ huh?”

 

Roadhog said nothing. He Just finished his work and then turned to grab Jamie's shorts. When he looked back, Jamie took a swing at him which actually connected with his jaw.

Roadhog just shook it off and offered him the fabric.

“Want 'em or not?”

 

“Doesn't matter anyway, lunkhead,” he spat, “can't keep 'em up now any’ow now can Oi?”

 

“We'll find you a new belt.”

 

“Where, when? Oh wait, is that whot you want? To stop in the next town and parade me around as ya freakshow pet?!”

 

Roadhog would have backhanded Jamie right then and there, but he understood what Jamie was doing.

He was hurt, wounded beyond what any explosive could do and absolutely terrified. He was lashing out in his fear and embarrassment, just trying to save himself the only way he knew how. He didn't want to be taken advantage of again. He obviously had been in the past and it made Roadhog's blood boil… actually, it made Mako's blood boil. Roadhog wouldn't have cared.. perhaps he would have been one to take more than he was given and take advantage of situations he had no business taking advantage of. But Mako cared… what was left of him from all the long years of violence and atrocities so explosively committed.. he cared. He made a promise to protect and help, and he wasn't going back on his word now, or ever. Roadhog where needed, Mako where it mattered. What it took to survive.

 

Roadhog gently folded the fabric and set it down next to Jamie. His chest ached for how Jamie flinched at the action, but he had to let it go.

Setting his mask and Jamie's ruined belt fragments up against the ruins, he then stood and walked away. He didn't look back to see if Jamie was watching him or even still there- if he bolted Roadhog would find him again- he just kept walking until he made it back to where the majority of their gear was stashed.

They generally only carried necessities, which meant heaps of junk Junkrat would rework into components for bombs one way or another.

It really was marvelous to watch. Seeing a genius at work, if a bit deranged, taking nothing and turning it into something was a privilege. Other bomb techs and all manner of mechanical engineers would kill for a chance to see (and probably died to witness considering Junkrat's nature).

 

Roadhog shook his head, nostalgia was not what he needed right now- but it did help him remember that there were strips of leather... 

 

Perfect, he found one just the right width. It'd be a bit long, but that would just make it sturdier.

 

Roadhog replaced the rest of the materials he had pulled out and went back in search of Jamie.

 

Surprisingly, he found him right where he left him, if off by a few inches.

Junkrat had taken his shorts and draped them over his lap. He seemed to be picking absentmindedly at a frayed edge.

Roadhog paused to assess the state of his friend before he moved to sit down near him. He kept enough distance so they weren't touching, but was near enough he could reach him if necessary and set to work.

 

Junkrat watched him without so much as a peep.

Roadhog wasn't used to the silence, but used it to his advantage. Carefully, with an old heavy duty needle and thread set he carried for just such emergencies, he took the bits of Junkrat's old belt and made it into a new one, using the leather strap as a sort of base.

It was only when he was just about finished that Junkrat asked, “...whot're you doing?”

 

The question was warbled by mucus which he sniffled back. Roadhog looked at his friend and realized he'd never actually stopped crying. Another ache pulsed in his chest for leaving him alone like that.

 

“Belt,” he said simply. The volume of his voice was too loud in the quiet and both of them flinched.

Roadhog cleared his throat and tried again, this time much softer.

 

“Belt…”

 

“Ah,” was all Junkrat said in return. It was just  _ wrong _ .

 

Roadhog grimaced at his work, scrutinizing it carefully before he was satisfied with its quality. Not perfect, but functional. Kinda like Junkrat's bombs. They may have been makeshift, but they always worked.

 

Forcing the random thought out of his head, Roadhog considered for a moment.

What was the best way to do this? He didn't want to scare Jamie again, but he did need to get the Junker back into his clothes and semi-comfortable. Perhaps.. aha.

 

Roadhog reached over and grabbed his mask from the ground. That ought to do.

 

Carefully reaching out, he shook Jamie by the shoulder.

 

“Ah, whot whot?” He'd been zoning out.

 

Junkrat sniffled and ran his flesh arm under his nose, making a half-hearted disgusted sound. Roadhog said nothing, but offered Junkrat his mask.

 

“Huh?” Jamie looked up, seeming startled that the mask was still off of Roadhog, “wozzat for?”

 

Shifting uncomfortably, Roadhog offered it again and quietly said, “You do me, I do you.”

 

Junkrat was obviously confused, but he took the mask in both of his hands. Roadhog took it as a good sign and hoisted Junkrat to his feet.

The Junker squealed and tried to recoil, but he stopped squirming once he realized Roadhog was staring at him, albeit patiently. At his eyes, nowhere else.

 

“I won't look,” Roadhog said in placation before carefully nodding toward his mask held in Jamie's hands.

 

The light clicked on and slowly Jamie nodded.

 

“I do you… you do me,” he said hesitantly.

 

Roadhog nodded and closed his eyes. He knew exactly where Jamie's shorts had fallen and had no trouble grabbing and righting them. He carefully reached forward until he felt Jamie's ankle. The Junker jolted, but thankfully he didn't bolt. Instead, Roadhog heard him take a shaky breath and felt him carefully settle the mask on his head.

As Roadhog guided each of Junkrat's legs into his shorts, Junkrat carefully, if clumsily buckled the straps to refasten Roadhog's mask. Roadhog didn't need to open his eyes, even though he knew he could with his mask on, to get Jamie's shorts properly into place. He wasn't ready to share yet, but he had helped another get dressed in the dark for many years before the world went to shit, so it really was no trouble.

 

He did, however, need to be able to see to put Junkrat's new belt on his skinny waist. He didn't want to pinch him or have it too loose.

He waited until Jamie was finished though, so as not to startle him. In the meantime, he held his shorts in place with a gentle palm to Jamie's hip.

 

When He felt Jamie finally let go of his head, Roadhog finally opened his eyes, keeping them up at first to make sure his friend was okay.

Jamie was flushed an unfamiliar red, but not one that looked dangerous. He wouldn't faint from embarrassment just yet.

 

Roadhog's next actions were quite deliberate in grabbing Junkrat's belt and sliding it through the loops of his shorts. Junkrat did flinch, but Roadhog had been expecting it. He went slow and stayed as gentle as his rough hands would allow to comfort Jamie how he could. Each piece was replaced as diligently as possible.

Both breathed a near-silent sigh of relief when Jamie's last buckle was finally fastened, but as Roadhog went to stand, he found Jamie clinging to him in a desperate sort of hug.

 

He carefully wrapped his arms around Jamie and let the Junker bury his face into his shoulder with a sob.

He just wanted to squeeze him and never let go, but Roadhog stayed gentle, letting Jamie get it all out. There wasn't much left in him, and when he was done he barely seemed to have the strength to stand.

 

Roadhog stood for him, allowing Jamie to brace himself as he needed. It would have been awkward save for Roadhog’s mass not allowing him to be barreled over by the surprisingly heavy Junker.

Junkrat was tall, all muscle, and strong as hell from lugging all of his gear- prosthetics included- around all the time, but he still seemed so small next to Roadhog. This revelation was concerning.

 

Slowly, Roadhog led Junkrat back around the ruins to the side of the barn, careful to keep a hand on his shoulder just in case. When they reached where Jamie had been held captive, he froze.

Roadhog didn't push him. He just helped Jamie lower himself to the ground with his back to the ruined wall.

Looking back up he almost cursed.

Two of their attackers were gone, only disturbed dirt left in their wake. The only one left was the one Jamie had punched and Roadhog had shot square in the face- killing him instantly. Roadhog wished he had suffered more before he died, but felt both of their marks were good enough.

 

“Hoggy…”

 

Roadhog looked back at Jamie who was, surprisingly, reaching out for one of his arms.

 

“You ah hurt…”

 

Glancing down, Roadhog realized that he was indeed injured. Not terribly by any means, but enough to have bled. 

The bounty hunter's knife had connected at least twice before Roadhog had bashed his face in, and there seemed to be a few little puffy red dots higher up on his shoulder.

The dots must've been where the dead one tried to drug him. Thankfully Roadhog's hide had adapted differently in the wastes of the outback. Injections simply not as effective as they were supposed to be. Sometimes they downright failed. The only things that had really been left sensitive enough to receive any sort of medicine or poison were internal organs and his respiratory tract. Lucky for the both of them.

 

Jamie's fingers brushed just over one of the wounds and Roadhog sighed. He couldn't leave them uncleaned just in case there was some sort of toxin on the knife or a part of the environment they were temporarily staying.

 

He left Jamie only long enough to grab disinfectant spray and Bandages. Returning. He handed them to Jamie and let him help in getting them properly wrapped.

As they were mending, Roadhog came to another realization. This one he was not fond of in the least, but the fact that bounty hunters were still chasing them from Australia even after all this time and after all the distance they had traveled… it was a dangerous game they were a part of. 

 

Roadhog knew it had been a close call. They had been ambushed twice in one day, likely not by coincidence, and there was a high chance they would be again. So he had to consider their options. Only one seemed right, for lack of a better term, though he wasn't thrilled with what it was. Jamie wouldn't be either, but it wasn't like they had much of a choice anymore.

 

They needed help. There was only one group that could be trusted to provide.

 

“Overwatch,” he said calmly through his mask.

 

Jamie looked up, bewildered. “Huh?”

 

“We need to find Overwatch.”

 

Jamie's eyes blew wide.

 

“Ah you out of your bloody moind?!,” he hissed.

 

“Besides the point,” Roadhog shot back.

 

“Yeah, okay well, seriously though! We can't just… I mean we ah scavengers-criminals, really! You rememba whot 'appened when we troied going legit  _ last _ toime, don't you?”

 

Roadhog nodded, but then looked towards the bounty hunter’s faceless body.

 

“They won't stop,” he said, “they'll keep coming…”

 

Looking back at Junkrat, Roadhog finished with, “because once they find or figure it out, everyone wants the advantage.”

 

Junkrat ripped the bandage he was holding in two, eyes going even wider.

His eyes narrowed a moment later and he glared up at Roadhog's mask.

 

“Whot, you think I can't take care o’ meself now that you know I'm… I'm..”

 

The anger faded quickly from Junkrat's voice and he looked back down with a grimace.

 

“No,” Roadhog said quietly, “I know you can. But what will happen when they give their employer the news?”

 

Jamie hung his head. “Up the ante… by offering them-”

 

He choked on his words and Roadhog placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to say it. Twisted, backwards men made up the twisted backwards world of the outback. Once something was discovered, it was only natural anyone would try to take it or die trying. Junkrat's bounty had just increased. ‘Freak’ status didn't keep monsters away, it attracted them like flies.


	8. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Corpse Desecration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Shortie~

The rest of the night and following morning was spent in relative silence and Roadhog found he hated it. For as annoying as Jamie's chatter could be on occasion, it was just wrong not to have it present.

He barely said anything as they looted the bounty hunter for what they could- a Few bits of currency, the fabric of his clothes, extra bullet cartridges for the a gun Roadhog had taken, and a necklace identifying him as a (former) member of the largest weapons trading organization in Australia. It was confirmed without a doubt they were still being pursued. Years made no difference to the sort they were dealing with. As long as the payout was good, they'd keep on for decades.

 

As a warning to his former company and to any other hunter that was thinking of daring a personal encounter, Roadhog did the honors of crucifying the corpse. Crown of thorns and all.

They then immediately set off back the way they came. Roadhog had an idea of where one of the bases was and was determined not to let the opportunity of joining the crusade slip from their fingers.


	9. Overwatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bits of past can come to haunt you... or they can come to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter :3

“So, what do you want?”

 

Roadhog rolled his shoulders, already annoyed with this plan. He was too concerned to turn back though. Always trust your gut.

 

“Same as you,” he said, “justice and protection for the innocent.”

 

Junkrat may have snorted quietly at his answer, but Mako wasn't lying. Neither of them had ever gone out of their way to harm anyone who didn't ask for it upfront. They always knew what they were getting into and what they were dying for. That and Mako still had a job to do. So what if they blew up a few monuments? Didn't hurt anyone staying out of the way, just gave them stuff to consider. Created a few jobs too. Omnic got most of them, but a few humans would always get work and pay too.

And, as far as Mako was concerned, Jamie was classified as an innocent. Wasn't his fault radiation had addled his mind making him love all things explosive. Wasn't his fault he had to scrounge out an existence in the wastes of the outback. Wasn't his fault he had a good eye and stumbled across a most-wanted excessively rare and valuable artifact.

He didn't ask to be hunted like this. Jamie didn't ask to be made the way he was, all he  _ did _ choose was to survive and enjoy what he could of life.

 

“Hmm…” 

 

Roadhog was just the tiniest bit unnerved to be speaking to a sentient gorilla, but he was just glad the huge creature wasn't an omnic. And if he was intelligent/specialized enough to be the head of this overwatch base, who was Roadhog to judge?

 

“We have track records,” Roadhog added, almost absentmindedly.

 

“Yes,” What's-his-name said… Winston. Thank goodness for the name tag on his lab coat. There were too many things to note all at once, his name hadn't stuck right away.

“That is where my concern lies. Athena?”

 

Roadhog took a step back as all the monitors in their vicinity blinked on or switched to some footage or other of him and Junkrat, or their handiwork. He was never a fan of overtly advanced technology. He'd lived way out in the outback for a reason.

Junkrat tensed next to him and Roadhog took on a defensive stance.

 

Winston watched them closely, considering their responses.

 

“Your track record, just as a pair, is quite extensive,” he said. “You've made quite the celebrities of yourselves. You certainly have skills we could use on our side, but I'm still curious as to why you wish to join our cause specifically at this time.” 

 

Roadhog did not grace Winston with a reply. That he left to Junkrat who seemed to be on the verge of exploding from being so quiet for so long.

 

“Okay, er..  _ sir _ , look,” Junkrat jittered, “Hoggy and Oi ‘ave been all ova the bloody planet, roight? Lootin’ a bank ‘ere, explodin’ a monument there, and we've had some good clean fun doing it. Nobody got hurt.. well, unless they wah afta us or got in the way, eh? Got a little toired of it once and decided to be work fa hoire, roight? But that didn't quoite work out, you see. Hoggy and OI got hoired by a loier and our good names sullied so some big-wigs could get some insurance ventcha. Took the fall, so we gave ‘im the same in return. Just givin’ whot we got back.

But, ya see, Oi'm ta’get numba 1 ‘coz of this wonderful little thing Oi found back ‘ome. Well, it's really big actually. Everybody wonts it and last night we had some scoundrel bounty ‘untas try and cop some pieces off me last noight so Oi'd tell 'em where it is. And guess where they wa from?! Bloody outback! Roight from 'ome! They chased us all the way ‘ere, not carin’ how big o’ names we've made or whot we've blown up. Bloody badgas…

So Hoggy got a little sca’ed afta we offed one and chased the othas away and wanted us to turn up ‘ere. Dunno ‘ow ‘e found it so quick though.. man's a bloody genius if ya ask me! Didn't take more than a day. ‘e's got some mad doirectional skills I'm tellin’ ya. 

But anyway, looks like we moight wanna try goin’ legit again, assumin’ Overwatch isn't some scammy-backwash organization that-”

 

“I can assure you, Overwatch always had and will have but one goal, and we will see to it it remains that way.

Follow me.”

 

Roadhog had kept an eye on the monitors and noticed that they changed as Jamie talked. They brought up examples and different footage for what he mentioned they'd done as well as images of the outback and it's irradiated landscape. A few bounty hunter mugshots had displayed as well and a few of the faces Roadhog recognized. He was very, very uncomfortable with that.

 

He did trust his gut though, and despite his discomfort, he followed Winston. Junkrat trailed along behind him, way too jittery but doing okay. Roadhog believed he'd be fine as long as nothing or no one touched him. He seemed awfully sensitive to touch after the incident, not that Roadhog could blame him.

 

“Seems pretty legit,” Junkrat said under his breath as they walked, “but so did the last place… though the gorilla isn't as creepy, which is a bonus.

Isn't that ironic? A talking gorilla- this scientist Winston fella- not as creepy as a little old 'uman.”

 

Junkrat snorted. 

 

“Something amusing, my friend?” Winston asked as they were walking. Junkrat turned a little red, but said, “ahm, well… ya a moight fuzzia than Oi expected for someone in Ovawatch ‘eadquartas… but in a bloody neat way. ‘ow'd you... y'know?”

 

Winston laughed low and loud and Roadhog instantly found he liked their 'friend'.

He had a sense of humor and irony about him he was happy to share.

 

“Ah, all in good time, my friend. For now the short version is I'm a product turned advocate of science.

Welcome to Overwatch.”

 

They entered into a large room with even more monitors, but also more people. It looked to be the central hub of the facility, and Roadhog realized his and Jamie's arrival had been known and watched by all who were present. It looked that Winston had pledged to go and greet them while the rest went about their duties and waited for his verdict.

 

_ Painfully _ unnerving, but Roadhog did his best to shake it off. They didn't exactly have the option to be picky here.

 

Junkrat whistled, eyes wandering over the abundance of wires and technology surrounding them. “Well I'll be da-”

 

“We do have a few protocols still, though we are technically off the grid,” Winston interrupted. “I'd appreciate it if you'd be willing to talk with a few of the agents here to give them a bit of info. Everything else Athena should be able to extrapolate.”

 

Junkrat tilted his head. “Athena?”

 

“Ah,” Winston chuckled, “Apologies. Athena?”

 

“Hello,” said a feminine voice from seemingly everywhere. “My name is Athena. I am Winston's personal artificial intelligence program. I supervise Winston's vitals and the vitals of all who are in our vicinity and I am responsible for keeping track of all current and former Overwatch agents. I can find and store any information that is available from media or the world wide web and incorporate it into my data banks to better serve our cause. I can also perform biological scans and recommend treatments of ailments as well as suggest weapons and strategic placement.”

 

Junkrat shrunk and did his best to hide behind Roadhog.

 

“For example,” she continued, Winston and a few of the present agents seeming very interested, “two new agents- identifying as 'Junkrat’ and 'Roadhog’ hail from the Australian outback. Both carry traces of radiation poisoning resulting in chronic malnourishment and psychological abnormalities-”

 

Roadhog got as close to Winston as he dared without stepping too far away from Jamie.

 

“Shut. It. Off.”

 

Winston looked startled, but immediately called to Athena- stopping her transmission.

 

Roadhog stepped back, deliberately turning towards Jamie and getting down to his level. He was a bit hunched so it was tricky, but Roadhog managed.

He was shaking, eyes staring at nothing, hands like claws over his ears.

 

“It can SEE us, Hoggy,” he squeaked. “It knows, it CAN'T know. OI just -”

 

Roadhog reached out, huge hand ending up on Jamie's shoulder. He stopped talking and seemed to come back to himself, but he was no less freaked.

 

“Winston, Agent 'Junkrat’ seems to be in distress. Suggest-”

 

“Quiet, Athena,” the gorilla growled. “For agents Junkrat and Roadhog you are not to publicly announce personal information or vitals unless  _ they _ give you clearance. Understood?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Roadhog relaxed slightly, doing his best to relieve some of the stress from Jamie in doing so.

 

“That fancy computer o’ yours is rather useful, but I think it enjoys goin’ overboard,” said a new voice.

Roadhog looked over his shoulder to find what he could only describe as a stereotypical cowboy standing next to Winston.

 

“McCree…”

 

“Just sayin’,” he laughed. “Y'all remember what she was poppin’ off with when I first waltzed through the door? Hoo-wee that was a might embarrassing, my track record announced all loud-like. No one to save me the embarrassment!”

 

Winston sighed and put his head in his palm. “You do have a point. Problem is she is her own entity- a personality, if you will. I can't make her shut anything off for long. Best my orders are are politely asking her not to do or say something.”

 

He looked back over towards Roadhog and sighed once more. “I am truly sorry for that. I did not anticipate the culture shock.”

 

Roadhog said nothing as he turned back towards Jamie to make sure he was alright. He had stopped shaking, thankfully. The rest was only speculation. This place was going to take some getting used to.

 

“We can offer you accommodations before we get to all the technical stuff, if you'd like. Give you some time to rest, adjust, and refuel.”

 

Roadhog felt a red flag go up - cautionary nature popping up randomly.

They would Just… give them what they needed? No questions asked?

Granted,  _ Athena _ seemed to know more about them than even they did, and could possibly anticipate whether or not they would be problematic, but.. it was still a bit strange.

They had just shown up out of the blue and asked for a form of solidarity/protection. Even mentioned they were wanted criminals being chased all over the world by extremely dangerous bounty hunters. They had a track record for taking whatever they wanted whenever they wanted and leaving nothing uncharred behind them.

 

Roadhog turned back around and crossed his arms, uncertain what to say or how to voice his confusion. He stood thoughtfully for a few moments before he felt a hand on his elbow, Junkrat finally stepping forward.

 

“ahm,” he said hesitantly, “you'd.. help us? Just loike that?”

 

Winston seemed surprised by the question, McCree burst into laughter right next to him, and some of the other overwatch members looked their way. A few looked bemused while the others looked a bit surprised as well.

 

“Ah sweet lord you two are a hoot! Haven't had a decent set like you in quite a few years,” McCree belted. He continued laughing for a few more seconds before he managed to take a breath and regain his composure.

 

“Ah,” he said, “reminds me o’ me back in the day. Good times, good times.. but yeah, these varmints ain't so bad. Got nice and cushy rewards for riskin’ life an’ limb and travlin’ where you're needed every day. An’ y'all did say y'all wanted to join and help out the cause? Well that means you get the whole hog -”

 

McCree stopped suddenly, an odd look crossing his face. It took Roadhog a second to register it as embarrassed amusement.

 

“Erm, pardon the expression.”

 

Junkrat seemed to light right up- his usual fire returning for a full-on genuine laugh. He punched Roadhog in the arm with a giggle.

 

“‘ear that Hoggy? Ya gonna be shared wit everybody!”

 

Roadhog snorted, relaxing his arms. Jamie laughed harder and Roadhog let the uneasy feeling pass. They were odd ones out, but not the only ones to have been so. They would find friends or at least people willing to let things be here. Seemed as long as loyalty to the group was held, there wouldn't be many, if any problems.

 

~~~~

 

It seemed Roadhog and Junkrat had arrived at the perfect time - basically at a quiet point for Overwatch where they were able to regroup and recover before the next thing popped up. They seemed a busy lot and Roadhog knew it would serve him and Jamie just fine. They were used to traveling so being filled in on how much was needed also was unconcerning. It was almost as if they were made to be a part of Overwatch and it's cause.

There were a few things to adjust to, though, like having walls.

 

“Ah you sure we couldn't just knock one out? Just one? I mean… it's stuffy in ‘ere. And whoite? Bleegh, whot wah they thinking?! Everything's so hoity toity around ‘ere…”

 

Roadhog put the last of his plushies on the shelf and turned to look at Jamie. He'd been fidgeting ever since they'd brought their gear in. Roadhog had been antsy too, staying in one place for an extended period was never a good idea for fugitives. They just had to get used to the idea of no longer being on the run. They were pardoned, essentially. 

Though Junkrat did have a point. The room was a bit small. It was what Winston could do on such short notice though. Accommodations for two giants of men needed time to build. And since neither Roadhog nor Jamie was comfortable with being separated yet, they got the standard two-person room… meant for people of standard size and personality. Tiny in comparison to them. Thankfully, though, the ceiling had been made higher than normal to make the room seem more spacious… even if the doorway had not.

 

Roadhog considered Jamie's backside for a moment before finding a compromise as to their spacing predicament.

 

Moving over behind Jamie, he grabbed one of the two beds and carried it over to the other. With a bit of scraping, he then pushed both of them against the far wall.

Junkrat watched him, scratching his head the entire time.

 

“Eh?”

 

Roadhog did the same with the side tables and chairs, but on the opposite side of the room, setting everything side by side as compact as possible.

Checking his handiwork, he then grabbed Junkrat's overloaded materials bag and dumped it on the tables.

Perfect workspace.

Next came their bed mats. They both needed a cleaning, but Roadhog set his next to the two beds while Jamie's went straight in their small heaped laundry pile.

 

When he was all done, Roadhog tuned back to Jamie, waiting for his assessment.

 

Junkrat considered for a moment before his trademark grin nearly split his face in two. 

 

“All roight all roight, now I see what ya wa doing you old codga!

Plenty roomy! But, ‘ang on… where am OI s’pposed t’ sleep?”

 

Roadhog glanced at the beds.

 

“Ok-ay… and whot about you?”

 

Glanced at his bedroll on the floor. He'd be much more comfortable there, considering his height, if nothing else. 

 

Junkrat shook his head.

“Always thinkin’ o’ everything ahn't ya? But it's not pamanent, roight? Ya gonna get a propa place to sleep too?”

 

Roadhog nodded. Winston was about the same size as he was, so it was quite likely.

 

“Good...”

 

Another red flag popped up before Roadhog could move to do more. Jamie had gone quiet again.

 

Watching cautiously,  Roadhog gave him a moment before approaching. Going quiet was always a concern, but staying quiet was worse.

 

Junkrat was looking down at the floor - a lovely tempered oak- as if it was the only thing holding him together. 

 

A hand on his shoulder didn't even tear his gaze away.

 

“...Hoggy…”

 

He was so quiet, Roadhog thought he had imagined Junkrat speaking. The next thing he knew, Jamie was in his arms, face buried in his chest. He wasn't shaking or being loud, but Roadhog felt a sob come out of him.

He hugged Jamie back with as much force as he could without hurting him.

 

Junkrat turned his head after a minute so Roadhog could hear him speak. His speech was warbled and broken, but he got the message.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He didn't need to elaborate what for. Roadhog already knew.

Both of them were worried and scared despite their impressive front, but Roadhog's initiative had got them to a safe place as fast as humanly possible. Things WERE going to be okay, at least for a little while. Maybe better than okay. Junkrat was just overwhelmed. He wasn't used to being treated like a person.  Not in the way Overwatch was offering. Not by so many people at once. He'd never know it in all of his life. Only had stories and suddenly, barely even asking for it, he got it.

 

Roadhog just hoped that Jamie's condition was not too bizarre for him to remain. Any other reason would be fine if they deserved getting thrown out or if Overwatch was destroyed or whatever… Roadhog just didn't know what to expect from the other members should they find or figure it out. It was no reason for Jamie to be ripped from the only civilized comfort he'd ever known.


	10. The Good Docta'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a check-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say here and now that I am wary of doctors... particularly those like Mercy.  
> *Quietly cheers for Roadhog*

Roadhog and Junkrat were given a full day to sort out what they needed. They were offered more, but neither of them really had need for more - nor did they have the patience for it.

 

Both of them were anxious. Winston had asked they speak with their head of medicine and medical research, Doctor Angela Ziegler, about their health and history.

 

The questions Winston raised hadn't been so bad- just general stuff about their pasts and specialties- but medical questions went beyond semi casual. There was no room for skipped memories or avoided past/current ailments. And with their reason for coming here so fresh in mind, Roadhog was worried about Jamie. He kept his secret from everyone for a reason. And now not only would one person know, at least two would- three if the info was to be loaded into Athena's databases for easy, but secure access. Roadhog had more than a hunch that would happen, and he had more than a hunch as to how Jamie would feel about that. It wasn't pleasant, but they really didn't have a choice at this point.

 

Dr. Ziegler was busy with another agent at the moment, so at least they had a little time to prepare. It was going to be a tricky challenge to tackle.

 

Junkrat was so overly twitchy Roadhog had to stop his nails from digging into his skin too hard twice. Normally he would have left him be, but right before a medical exam was not the time to add new injuries- no matter how inconsequential. He ended up just leaving his hand on Jamie's shoulder as they sat, it felt a tiny bit invasive, but it did ground the Junker. 

He was, thankfully, still chatty despite the pressure.

 

“-Oi mean it's just _not_ old stuff, y'know? There's gotta be something… loike a team! Yeah, all about teams they ah - would it be wei’d to say _we_ ah? We'ah part of it now ahn't we? It's koinda -”

 

“Jamison Fawkes..?”

 

Jamie froze, his skin going stark white.

 

Dr. Ziegler seemed approachable enough; tall, blonde, and soft featured. Her attire may have had something to do with it too. Roadhog heard Winston refer to it as her 'valkyrie’ suit. He, himself would have just said angel, and perhaps that had been the point of the design. Saving grace as it were.

Roadhog only hoped she was as kind and understanding as she portrayed herself.

 

He removed his hand from Jamie so he could stand, but Junkrat didn't move. He was staring at the good doctor as if she had just delivered a death sentence.

 

“That is you,” she asked of Jamie despite his lack of movement, “corrrect?”

 

Very stiffly, he nodded.

 

“All right, if you would just follow me, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes.”

 

Dr. Ziegler turned slightly to lead the way, but was puzzled when still the Junker did not stand.

 

“We could perrform scans out here and answer questions too, but I would prefer a prrivate setting for your confidence?”

 

Junkrat reached out to grab at Roadhog's forearm.

 

“I don't loike scans,” he hissed, more scared than offended. He looked as if he wanted to run and never look back, so Roadhog looked to the very taken aback doctor.

 

“I'm coming too,” he said as clearly as he could.

 

“W-what?? But, mister Rrutledge, sir, these scans and questions may be quick, but they are quite personal. I cannot-”

 

“Roadie comes, or OI don't go,” Jamie said. The poor man seemed to be choking on his words. He obviously didn't want the scans and such, and he seemed just as uncomfortable with Roadhog's statement as he did with everything else about the situation, but something was compelling him to follow through. Perhaps, even as uncomfortable as he was with all of it, his trust in Roadhog went beyond that. It was the only thing that had kept him alive since his discovery, after all.

Also, even finding out, Roadhog was likely the only person Junkrat had met who did not react in some unsavoury way. And if it turned out he needed an escape, who better to be by his side? 

 

“All rright..  if you are absolutely sure…”

 

Doctor Ziegler beckoned for both Junkers to follow. Roadhog didn't give Jamie a moment to hesitate this time. He was up and walking behind the good doctor with Roadhog following behind in one swift motion.

 

“Will you be listing Misterr Rrutledge as a parent or guardian, Mister Fawkes?” Dr. Ziegler asked, producing a holographic information chart.

 

“Eh? Well he's moy bodygua’d-”

 

“Not what I meant. What I meant was..  hm… how to phrase this.. is Misterr Rrutledge like a father to you?”

 

Junkrat's belly laugh seemed to set the doctor on her heels.

 

“Oh no, no, croikey lady! Hahaha Roadhog's always theh for me, picking up afta the shite I leave behoind and ‘ooking the badies on moy tail, but he ain't… well.. 'e’s more o’ a.. well loike.  uh… ‘e's moy bodyguard. Moight even say we'ah friends?”

 

Jamie glanced back over his shoulder as his sentence came out as question, but Roadhog made no acknowledgement. He didn't quite have an answer for what their relationship was either.

He did look out for Jamie in more ways than perhaps he had to as his client.. was generally the opposite of hostile and took charge sometimes where normally a client wouldn't. He did consider them friends, but how to put it all into words…. Especially considering their past few days. Things had become different… not by much, but just in the scale of charge Roadhog was taking with as many facts that had been brought to light. Was 'guardian’ technically the right word? Or was it -

 

“Mm, I see.” 

 

The doctor did not seem convinced of something in his answer. 

“And you are sure you would like your 'frriend’ privy to your prrivate medical information? I am rrequired to be thorough, Misterr Fawkes.”

 

Junkrat stopped, prompting Roadhog to push him back into motion. He didn't have to look back at Roadhog for him to know the junker was now scowling.

 

“I'd rather have ‘im than you ya dodgy…”

 

Junkrat muttered under his breath for the remainder of their short walk. Dr. Ziegler seemed to have gotten her answer from his half-heard words and asked nothing else until they reached the door of her examination room. At which time, she asked  _ again _ if Jamie was sure.

 

Junkrat pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Look, Lady-”

 

Roadhog nudged Jamie in the arm.

 

“-Docta, sorry, Look… Oi gotta lotta issues, Kay? Hoggy here knows about ‘alf… or maybe more, Oi don't know. Maybe Oi don't even know ‘alf- but point is ‘e knows just 'bout as much as Oi do and Oi always gotta ‘ave him 'in the know’ so Oi can be sure ‘e's got moy back. That's whot Oi hoired 'im for.”

 

“And if he was to no longer be useful as stated? Would you want your prrivate inforrmation-”

 

“Ah bloody ‘ell woman, beg yer pardon, but ‘ow am Oi supposed to know that?! Whot do Oi look loike? Loony psychic  _ Moindrat _ ???  Oi can't tell ya the futcha! Crikey, alls Oi know is This gouy-”

 

Junkrat jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Roadhog.

 

“-’e 'as moy back roight now and so’s long as we 'as our dealings. And crikey! 'es saved moy loife even when 'e didn't have to! Coulda taken off wit the spoils and left ol’ Junkrat to fend for 'imself plenty 'o toimes!”

 

“All right, all right, Misterr Fawkes… I underrstand, I am required to ask as a parrt of the evaluation process.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Dr. Ziegler sighed, shaking her head.

 

“Examinations are not just physical,” she elaborated. “There are many psychological questions that are posed when and where we can. I apologize for the confusion.

As well as knowing what's going on inside of yourr body, we need to see a little into the mind so we and you know what to expect frrom comrades.”

 

Jamie looked taken aback. Roadhog felt the same way.

 

“Wait… you'ah… analysing me? Us? Roight now?”

 

Sighing again, Dr. Ziegler nodded this time.

 

“Yes. The same is being done for me and all of our companions. State of the art technology Winston has. We are all monitorred to know how best to be prrovided for in our envirronment. If an improvement can be made or discomfort or conflict avoided, it will be so. Winston and I are rresponsible for interpreting the data and working accorrdingly.”

 

Junkrat shuddered. 

 

“Technology,” he said under his breath. 

Roadhog could not agree more with his sentiment.

Before Dr. Ziegler could say more or usher them into the exam, Junkrat threw his head back, his arms up, and offered his opinion a little more clearly- fun gestures and all.

 

“Analoyze  _ this,  _ scrapheaps!!! Hahahahaha!!!”

 

Roadhog smiled, glad Jamie's humor was still intact. Dr. Ziegler, however, did not smile. Or rather, she did, but it wasn't a real one. Something about being mildly offended, but having also seen waaaay worse.

 

Roadhog nudged a still giggling Jamie into her office and followed behind the good doctor as she made her way in.

 

She cleared her throat once or twice, but Roadhog made no move to nudge Jamie again. He'd stop laughing when he was good and ready. She looked like she had a few things to set up anyway, so he leaned against the wall and waited, patiently.

 

Junkrat finally weezed the last of his humor out with a cough. Dr. Ziegler rightly chose that moment to approach.

Smart woman, Roadhog observed. Any sooner than when Junkrat was ready, she probably would have been smacked on the back, knee, or shoulder with a heavy prosthetic at the very least.

 

“All rright then, would you open up and say 'ahh’ for me?”

 

“Gonna tell me I got some noice pearly whoites, Docta?” He joked.

 

“Mm,” she tisked back, “maybe, but first I want to get a good look at yourr tonsils. Good indication of health they can be.”

 

Jamie smiled wide, but opened his mouth without further comment.

 

He was relatively relaxed, which was good, Roadhog hoped. Joking and grinning like an idiot so far. He was waiting for it though; when she'd ask just the right question…


	11. It Will Come Back to Bite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More medical discussions... oh so charming~ (Nothing Graphic) Gender Issues/discomfort. Awkward questions.

“Preliminarily.. I would say you are corrrect in yourr assumption of underlying/unknown issues, Misterr Fawkes.

Your skin is a bit thin and easily irrritated it would seem. Possibly due to dehydrration, but our scans will see to it we know for sure - nothing verry invasive I assurre you. Small prick is all that is needed for blood sample, and everything else is external scan to see internals.”

 

Jamie, who still had a thermometer in his mouth for whatever reason, looked a bit startled despite her reassurance. 

Ah, there is was. Scans. Keyword. 

Gaining the ultimate knowledge.

 

Roadhog pushed himself off from the wall, distracting Dr. Ziegler for a moment so he could gauge Jamie's reaction - his true reaction, without her eyes/pressure on him.

Jamie's skin rippled with goosebumps and Roadhog had his answer. Panic.

 

Always quick to take action, Roadhog reached up and undid his mask, giving the doctor a good view of his face and the full brunt of his voice.

 

“My turn,” he said.

 

Something about the way he said it seemed to reverse Jamie and the doctor's roles.

 

Dr. Ziegler seemed the one startled now.

 

“Erm… Misterr Rrutledge, I'm not finished with Misterr Fawkes just yet-”

 

“Scans can wait,” he shot back, glancing over at Jamie.

The doctor followed his gaze and looked even more startled.

 

“Alright,” she complied,” scans last.”

 

She looked about to ask Jamie another question, but Roadhog didn't give her that option. 

The room was thankfully large and seemed able to accommodate the likes of Winston fairly well, so Roadhog pushed past to sit in front of their doctor, waiting for her questions.

Thankfully, she didn't even bother with asking if he was okay with Junkrat knowing all his medical stuff. She probably saw it on his face that he didn't and had no reason to care who knew at this point. The mask was mostly a front- something to scare foes with- not that he really had anything left to hide or be ashamed of. Its other use was entirely functional. He had to get medicine in his system somehow.

 

After running through the same spiel she had gone over with Jamie, she said, “hmm… you seem to be exhibiting similarr symptoms of dry, easily irrritated skin and general dehydrration… I am going to need to perrform specialized scans on the both of you.”

 

Roadhog nodded quietly. 

There really was too much quiet for him. It was making his ears ring so he said, “Me first,” to try and chase it away.

 

Jamie's head darted up and a semblance of his playful nature came back.

 

“Gonna get to see what makes ol’ Hoggy tick, eh? Whot a treat!”

 

Roadhog almost smiled. Better.

 

Junkrat stayed chatty and was a general annoyance as Dr. Ziegler used her gadgets to scan and analyze Roadhog.

She got his blood type and general chemistry from a tiny prick of a sample which Roadhog was not surprised she struggled with getting. His hide was pretty tough, even if his skin was dry. Junkrat howled with laughter seeing her reaction to that and her other scans. She tried to ignore him for the most part and focus on Roadhog, but he, as always, was quite a distraction. So long as he didn't reach out to grab anything, she seemed able to put up with it. Roadhog was fairly impressed.

 

“Alrright, Misterr Rrutledge, rresults are fairly good. You do appearr to be suffering from Chronic Radiation Syndrome, mild medicinal poisoning, mild emaciation- lack of properr food and nutrrient intake- and dehydration, but otherrwise are in fair health. Noncontagious ailments can be treated accordingly.”

 

“Oh boy. Good news! That's a first ain't it Hoggy?”

 

“...”

 

“We can start you on nutrient rregimen to get you back to optimum levels and a detox/antibiotic program which would help with absorption of said nutrients and a lesser dependence. It will take some time to prrove effective, but should not interrfere with your daily activities in any way. Just add a packet of vitamin powderr to your meals to boost nutrrients. I will add a powderred rradiation treatment that contain antibiotics packet as well, but that you should add to your waterr, or beverrage of choice. I do not rrecommend alcoholic beverrages though.”

 

“Pfffft hahaha Hoggy's 'bout as straight as they come! Unless yer Talkin a keg, then ‘e can down that fasta than a-”

 

“Ahem… I will provide severral packets of small amounts to help you sprread it out through the day, and so not to have it overrdone when you do eat more than sparringly.”

 

“Ah the packets themselves edible, Docta? Hahaha that would be a soight ta see! Hoggy mowwin’ down on little silver packets loike they'ah ravioli! Hahaha! Mmm tasty!”

 

Dr. Ziegler looked over to Junkrat with only a slightly exasperated sigh.

 

“They arre biodegrradable and technically safe to ingest, but I do not rrecommend continuous-”

 

Junkrat burst into another fit of laughter, cutting her off. She didn't even bother trying to finish this time. She just turned back to Roadhog and handed him the info she had just explained.

 

“I would suggest keeping these in your rroom as rreminders and I will drop off your prrescription once I have it all set. 

Would you preferr segments and rreminders?”

 

Roadhog considered for a moment before nodding. He couldn't guarantee he would always remember, but he'd probably carry the packets with him in his medicine pouch. She didn't entirely approve of his use of the canisters, but she also did not tell him he had to stop. It proved to be an alright exam as far as Roadhog could tell and Jamie seemed more relaxed than when they'd entered. He was glad for it, but still nervous about the inevitable conversation. Dr. Ziegler would definitely be taken by surprise and probably even more uncomfortable with Roadhog in the room than previous.

 

“Alrright, Misterr Fawkes. Arre you rready to settle down?”

 

“Heehee Raviolis,” he giggled, holding onto his sides, “whot a treat.”

 

“Misterr Fawkes?”

 

“Eh?”

 

Junkrat looked up, grin still plastered on his face. He hadn't heard her question.

She repeated it soon enough.

 

“Are you rready to have  _ yourr _ scans?”

 

Jamie sobered instantly, stiffening as if he had just been tasered. 

His nod was just as stiff, hands white-knuckle gripping the edge of the table he was sitting on.

 

“Alrright, it should be 97% painless. Only a small prick accounting for the other percentage, alrright?”

 

Jamie didn't answer. He simply watched as she adjusted her equipment to whatever parameters she needed.

 

“Prick first or last,” she asked not unkindly.

 

Not looking at her directly, Jamie offered his flesh arm to the doctor.

Without question she quickly pricked a finger, drew a tiny bead from it and then placed a bandaid over the tiny wound, just for good measure. She then went straight to scanning and, if possible, Jamie stiffened further.

He looked like he was going to snap in half, but Roadhog didn't dare interfere. Last thing they needed was inconclusive results from added samples essentially which would mean another round of scans.

 

It was over very quickly, but neither Roadhog nor Jamie moved after Dr. Ziegler had finished. They were unconsciously holding their breath.

 

Dr. Ziegler did not seem terribly bothered by their silence until both the scanner reading Jamie's blood sample and one of her other scanners beeped at her.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Roadhog resisted the urge to shift. Just had to wait it out. Jamie was staring down at the floor again, not moving either.

 

“Ah.. Alrright, if it is not too much trrouble, would you be willing to answer a few extraneous questions, Jamieson?

All arre completely confidential and arre only to help us serrve your best interrests in medical and Health settings.

Morre to your benefit than anyone else's.”

 

Roadhog heard some small part of the table crack under the pressure Junkrat's prosthetic hand.

 

He cleared his throat quietly before deliberately opening his hand and placing it on his lap.

 

“Oi don't loike to talk about it,” he said just as quietly.

 

“I underrstand,” Dr. Ziegler said back, “but they are imporrtant. If you are not comforrtable today or with prresent company, we can arrrange another time and perrhaps another of our perrsonnel, maybe a differrent setting as well.”

 

Jamie looked up slowly. He was obviously torn. He wanted to run, but he also just wanted to get it over with.

As he looked over and registered that Roadhog was still there, he seemed to gain a bit of courage.

 

“...No… today is foine. Let's get it ova wit.”

 

Dr. Ziegler smiled kindly, not a trace of judgement on her face. Roadhog was immediately reassured, but he understood it would still take Jamie quite some time to adjust. That was alright with him, he could give Jamie all the time he needed and keep anyone and everyone who wanted otherwise at bay.

 

“You identify as male?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you had an surgerries my scans would not detect or taken any medications in the past that may have helped you with prresenting as you arre?”

 

“No.”

 

“Would you like to begin or have in yourr file considerration for surrgical or medicinal trransition in the near future? -This rresponse and all others you can shange at any time.”

 

Roadhog felt about as dumbstruck as Jamie looked. He hadn't expected that question.

 

“Overrwatch offers and coverrs all treatments they deem necessarry for quality of life to be upheld,” the doctor said when she did not receive a reply. “You would owe nothing forr treatment and would/will have access to ourr full counseling staff, as well as trreatments and rregimes that best suit yourr needs.

A complete psychological evaluation is a must before trreatment begins, but if therre are any concerrns or difficulties, we would and always will see to it that we worrk with you to rreach the goal you need. Your health and comforrt are prriority.”

 

Jamie's hand balled into a fist on his lap.

 

“Futcha consid’ation…”

 

“That's all.”

 

Jamie's fist relaxed and he looked up to see Dr. Ziegler smile kindly at him. He tried to smile back, but it didn't quite come out right. She seemed to appreciate it all the same as she turned to grab a holopad for Junkrat's results.

 

“If you have any concerrns or questions, you arre always welcome to brring them up anytime.

Otherrwise it would appear yourr results are about the same… general dehydrration, emaciation, and Chronic irrradiation.

I am prescribing the same rregimen, but at a different pace - yourrs is a bit more extensive.

Our firrst goal is to help you gain a healthy amount of -”

 

“No.”

 

Dr. Ziegler stopped and looked at Junkrat in confusion. 

“I'm, I'm sorrry?”

 

Junkrat cracked a smile, but it was bitter and extremely contorted from his normal joyful and carefree expression.

 

“Sorry, whot Oi said was No. N. O.”

 

“No to...?”

 

“Not going ta be taking anythin’ that'll make me gain anythin’ otha than whot Oi got.

See, ‘ow do ya think Oi pass in the first place?”

 

“Pass as in-”

 

“Nah,” Junkrat continued, shaking his head, “I'm ‘appy roight where I'm at as fa as t’at goes. If it means bein’ on your rada as whotevea kinda sick ya ‘ave me as, that's foine. But I'm not taking nothing ta fix it.”

 

Dr. Ziegler was quiet for several moments, considering her words carefully. When she did finally respond, she was very gentle and worded it very carefully.

 

“Okay… in which case all I can ask is trry to increase intake of waterr with antibiotic? Dehydration is just as deadly a killerr -”

 

“As a ‘orned vipa, I know,” Junkrat snorted.

“You say it one way, and Oi’ll say it moine.”

 

Obviously feeling awkward, Dr. Ziegler nodded. “Did eitherr of you have any questions?”

 

Jamie snorted once more as he shook his head. Roadhog, however, paused to consider their information.

 

“The radiation- how extensive?”

 

“Erm.. I am guessing you are enquirring about Misterr Fawkes’ and not your own, corrrect?

… Well it is harrd to say exactly. Levels are much higher than yours… I'm pleasantly surprrised that neither of you seem to be ailed by infection, which is a larrge concerrn with these types of diagnoses.

With antibiotic trreatments- which I prromise will not cause weight gain - and a careful eye, prrobability of furrther sickness can be rreduced effectively. My main worry is how effective absorrption will be…”

 

“Don't worry.”

 

Despite his saying that, Dr. Ziegler looked very worried. She looked more worried than when she had first laid eyes on the two of them - Roadhog hadn't missed that.

She had looked a tiny bit terrified of their towering masses, but she had looked even more concerned over the state her two newest charges were in. He had seen the subtle widening of her eyes when it was revealed that is how they chose to be and had always been.

She didn't know what to make of them and, perhaps, she didn't know how or even if she even could help them.

The doctor's greatest fear - losing a patient who could have been saved.

She was afraid… of and for Jamie most of all. How could she convince someone so disinterested in their own well being to get better?

Roadhog had that covered. He'd kept Jamie alive for this long. It was his job, and he didn't plan on quitting anytime soon. If it now required him slipping antibiotic powders into his food, so be it.

 

Roadhog turned to replace his mask as Dr. Ziegler awkwardly apologized to Jamie for talking about him instead of to him.

It got Jamie to laugh and Roadhog smiled.

Things may have been thrown into more turmoil than they were used to, but all for the better it would seem.


	12. Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Life like around overwatch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters, yay!!

To say the least, Overwatch was fun.

There were fewer rules than Roadhog had expected, mostly in part from the organization being on the 'wrong' side of the law after a huge fiasco Roadhog had almost fallen asleep hearing the story of. He and Jamie were pretty much given free range save harming anyone part of the organization, exploding any part of a base they were visiting, and well, being  _ too _ large a nuisance.

They were allowed to take what they needed, allowed to fight just how they always had, and be a bother now and again.

 

Really, the only differences between when they had been on their own were all good ones, or manageable. More people to watch their backs. 

Roadhog was wary of course, but some of their company was quite companionable, and curious. Like their southern friend, McCree. He was friendly from the start, practically taking Junkrat under his wing. Seemed he would have done the same for Roadhog too, but Roadhog had kept his distance. He wasn't a talker like Jamie was, so it wasn't as easy for him to express just how much experience he had. He didn't really need the 'grand tour’ as it were. He adapted on his own- had a map of the place and it's routines from the first few days. It's how survivors worked.

 

Jamie probably didn't need the extra attention either, but it was nice to see him getting along with other folk. That did, unfortunately, take Roadhog a few days to register. When he did though, he immediately backed off into 'guard duty’ more than anything.

 

Jamie liked company. He liked laughter of other people and listening to stories and advice just as much as he loved talking himself.

Few would ever have guessed in the outback- Roadhog hadn't even realized it- but Jamie was a people person: an extrovert forced into the body and mindset of an introvert, a wanted man and criminal to survive.

 

At Overwatch, none of that mattered anymore. Sure, they were still fighting for their lives on a daily basis, but they weren't faced with the exact same challenges. No more worrying about the rain or the authorities. No more worries of having enough supplies. All if that was taken care of.

 

There were the bumps of having to cooperate with Omnic agents, but generally they didn't bother more than absolutely necessary.  No one did, all were companionable. Even the rats like Hanzo and Sombra.

Roadhog did not like them- especially Sombra, but she did leave well enough alone when left be herself. 

The only reason he disliked her, really, was she was everything a junker could ever hope to be- intelligent, resourceful, quick in learning just about everything, and she despised omnic technology- but she was a brat. She was spoiled, never really having had to struggle and she rubbed it in everyone's faces without saying so much as a word. She was also dishonorable, taking to messing with people if for any reason there was a disagreement, or if she was too bored.

If there was anyone Roadhog wanted to backhand now and then, it was Sombra. She could use a bit of discipline and wouldn't be able to stop such a thing being as puny as she was, but Roadhog had more dignity than that. It wasn't unlike when Junkrat was being obnoxious and Roadhog found he could tolerate it just the same. Live and let live, as it were.

 

To his surprise, he found he liked certain company as well, though he was very good at avoiding most people. 

Soldier 76 was one he struggled to avoid, even when he meant to.

It wasn't that the old veteran was stalking him- though that may have been the case initially based in some of Overwatch's paranoid behavior around newcomers- just that they seemed to end up similar places when avoiding others. 76 tried to leave most people be when there were no orders to give- a knack for which few admired- meaning he avoided many friendly confrontations. 

They weren't terribly different. Roadhog had found that out after the fourth or fifth time of running into the man in a quiet spot. Normally one or the other would have nodded in acknowledgement and/or apology and leave the other to said spot, but it had been a rough day and neither particularly cared someone else was there. They ended up sitting quietly together. Roadhog would've thought it would be awkward, but there was almost no tension in the air. He'd even felt compelled to offer some of the bread he'd acquired from the mess hall. Six-cheesy garlic- a delicacy. 76, to his surprise, produced an extra cup to share the tea he was enjoying in return. It had been quite nice. Since then, if Roadhog had anything to offer, even a small comment or sweet or something, he did whenever running into the soldier, and the other man did the same in return. 

It served them well on base as well as it did in battle, giving Roadhog more of a sense of ease and fun, as well as appreciation for more people he could trust not to shoot him in the back. It let him focus on Jamie when he needed him, and on other things when he didn't. 

It really was nice.


	13. Worries of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did those bounty hunters forget about them or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter blurb

It had been a few months since joining, and Roadhog felt they were doing well. Junkrat had more spark than ever- never seemed to want to stop talking or being talked to- even when fighting. It was likely thanks in part to receiving antibiotic nutrients and a steady supply of healthy foods on top of regular activity, but also due to the safety they had in numbers. Not being alone was doing wonders for the Junker- even if the rest was just an afterthought he was barely aware of.

Roadhog always made sure Junkrat got at least one good meal and a snack each day, his meds mixed right in, and then left him in whomever’s company the junker chose. 

It sounded chaotic, but was more routine than anything- Roadhog had even been pleasantly surprised as Junkrat always seemed end up back at their shared room at the same time he did nearly every night. Strange, but healthy. He always got rest too- Roadhog rarely ever had to force him anymore.

He always crashed just after tossing clean bedding on his beds, or after a quick shower (which was the only kind he ever took, wasn't exactly fond of being wet). Roadhog usually laid down shortly after the junker started snoring himself, but even with all the good they were experiencing, he rarely found himself able to ease into sleep.

They really were doing great and being taken very good care of- just as they contributed to the well being of all other overwatch agents- but it never left Roadhog's mind. His worries always stayed.

‘What should we have to worry about,’ he wondered to himself.

Always a reply came.

 

Roadhog was still just as nervous as he had been the first day they had stepped into headquarters. He was nervous for Junkrat. He always wondered and worried about what had brought them here in the first place.

 

Where were the bounty hunters? Did they know - actually they probably DID know that the duo had joined up with Overwatch. What were they doing about that? Had any of them given up? Had the ante been upped even more?

 

Roadhog rolled slightly, sleep still escaping him. His eyes fell upon the hand that dangled over the side of the bed- Jamie's intact one. It twitched slightly in his sleep. 

Roadhog sighed. 

Even that- seeing Jamie so comfortable- was a worrisome reminder.

It was amazing he was doing so well, becoming so healthy and being stronger than ever. It cut down in the worry that Jamie was at risk par weakened reflexes, but as Jamie rolled in his sleep, ending up flopping over to where his stub of an arm was hanging off his bed… it brought up the worries of the Junker’s differences.

 

What would happen should more of their members discover Jamie? Most would probably brush it off as Roadhog had- Jamie was Jamie- but there were some.. Roadhog still didn't trust Sombra. And even if he didn't have to worry about her.. well.. Roadhog wasn't quite sure why he was so worried of their group finding out. He just was. He was worried any one of them would sell info. He was worried any one of them could be hurt, threatened, or worse.

Roadhog was worried for far too many people. He was worried about too many. He, for all the progress he and Jamie had made, still didn't know who he could trust implicitly. He was worried he was too overly paranoid, and that maybe he wasn't paranoid enough.

Roadhog had no idea where to go from here…


	14. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Canon-typical violence. Character injury, blood, language.  
> Run away from the doctor why don't 'cha?

He'd had a shit night of sleep- thoughts bugging him more than usual, but Roadhog felt as alert as usual. Perhaps too alert actually. Everything was a bit too loud, a bit too bright. It was seldom he was quite so grateful for his mask and usual quiet demeanor. It saved him from the bombardment of a million concerned glances/questions.

Unfortunately it did not save him from missions, however, nor Jamie's never ending chatter.

Something seemed off about the junker, but Roadhog had not the energy to pursue it. Roadhog would be lying if he said he never he breathed out a tense breath now and then himself. Still.. Jamie had been making a lot of them.

 

“-and most importantly, stay on your toes.”

 

Soldier 76's voice dragged Roadhog out of his contemplation. Right, they were out on mission status. 

All was quiet, but seeing as how they were in Talon territory, that could change at any moment.

Roadhog shifted his gear with a roll of his shoulders. Alert. Oversensitive hearing may well come in handy.

 

Jamie, for once, was being quiet. Odd, considering Jamie's nature even in such a high-stakes environment- but it would serve them well to keep out of sight.

 

The agents split up, each taking their Vantages and positions to move further into talon territory.

All was still quiet.

 

Roadhog slinked forwards, following his individual orders. He was to be dead center should any action start. The center of attention, helped in part by Jamie who would blast any and all talon personel out of hiding and into Roadhog's waiting hook. 

Suddenly itching for some action, he moved faster, footsteps echoing quietly in the silence.

 

Too quiet.

A telltale beep and Roadhog lunged. More followed and he barrel-rolled his way to his mark, avoiding each explosion by a hair as he did so.

He could hear Jamie cackling over the comm, but he knew the explosives weren't the junker’s. He was just excited.

Good ol' Jamie. Seems he had some competition this go-around.

 

~~~~

 

It was a hard go-around, but they were winning, pulling through- and hopefully gaining the bit of Intel they had been after initially. 

Talon was no joke. Never was, but even when Roadhog was tired, the adrenaline rushes were still sweet. He'd probably sleep great tonight too, considering. He had to be grateful for that.

 

Roadhog had just dragged another agent to his demise when something strange passed through his comm.

It was a sound he didn't quite catch- sounded like Jamie, kinda.

Shrugging it off he targeted yet another agent, ready to go in for the kill.

It came across again, and this time, Roadhog caught it.

 

He was barreling his way to Jamie's location as fast as he could- which was pretty damn fast, truth be told.

He just about ran over Sombra, and did run over several previously stealthed talon agents as he moved, but he didn't care. He had to get to Jamie.

Another pained cry followed by a quiet 'fuk’ coming across his comm had him blasting through obstacles blindly. Wall, box, agent, didn't matter. He had a small mind to avoid shooting overwatch colors, but just barely.

He made it to the other end of the area, leaving a smoking trail behind him, the likes of which were usually only caused by Jamie.

And speaking of Jamie, he finally made it to him. 

The junker was curled over in pain, knees nearly to the ground, arms wrapped around his lower abdomen, and blood running down a leg. Roadhog immediately turned to shield him from any incoming attacks- which there were in the wake of Roadhog's clear-cut path.

 

Roadhog was ruthless, taking out more talon agents by head-shots than ever before. He basically shot at anything that moved and killed it instantly- and if they didn't die on the first shot, he made sure they wished they would have. He cleared the entire area in just a few minutes- hearing the confirmation that the agents were fleeing before finally turning back to his partner.

 

Jamie was still curled over, panting hard. He had removed his earpiece and dropped any and all of the gear that he could. He appeared to still be bleeding as well. Roadhog made another snap decision. 

 

Barking orders to pick up Jamie's articles once all was said and done, he hoisted the junker up and made a break for his chopper.

He climbed right on, Jamie in one arm, and started the engine. It blasted to life without protest and Roadhog gunned it.

 

He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing for a moment, running on autopilot, but he took a deep breath as he drove. Base. That was probably a good destination. Angela was there. She could help, she could-

 

“Hog..gy…”

 

Roadhog grunted, his attention divided between the junker in his arms and driving.

 

“D-… don't..”

 

Jamie winced and Roadhog cranked up his speed.

 

“Just need… not Angela.. not Angela..”

 

Roadhog wanted to protest to the extremes, but he let Jamie continue.

 

“Okay okay… OI'll let ya.. take me ta her… but not first.. okay? ..OI need.. a...bath first… please,” he wheezed.

 

Totally confused, Roadhog chanced a glance down to his partner. He was extremely pale and clamy- obviously in no condition to be making such a request- yet Roadhog.. felt compelled to trust him. This wasn't a matter of pride. It had nothing to do with going down in glorious splendor.. this was important- the order of things  _ had _ to be this way. 

It was the strangest request he had ever heard from the Junker, but… he would oblige.


	15. All the Bleedin' Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Blood, gender issues (also some really bad spanish).

Roadhog stormed into the base too fast for any of the left-behind agents to say two words to him and Jamie.

Thankfully something about his posture, Jamie held so awkwardly in his arms, and his absolutely no-compromise stride kept them from pursuing too.

There was likely be a call or two after them, but Roadhog had his mission.

 

Bath.

 

It was surreal to barrel into their shared room, slam the door behind them, and then immediately start drawing a bath.

He didn't dare set Jamie down, but he was mindful. He had no idea just what kind of damage he had sustained. He had no idea what jostling would do to him, so he moved as carefully as humanly possible. 

Jamie was obviously still bleeding, but it seemed to have slowed significantly. Roadhog was all too eager to set him in the water and hopefully stem it further- or at least clean the guy up a bit before Angela got ahold of him. He waited though. He didn't want to burn Jamie, and he certainly didn't want to set him in too soon.

No, he waited until the temperature and water level was just right before lowering the junker into their average- sized tub.

 

Even as he lowered Jamie down, he helped him slip off both prosthetics. Don't ask him how- he would probably never be able to repeat that kind of grace- but he managed.

 

Once Jamie was sufficiently immersed, he turned to set them aside before sitting and worrying over what else he could do.

Jamie breathed light and shallow for several minutes- his face pained and eyes squeezed shut. Only just as Roadhog was going to drag him out of the bath and straight to their doctor did his pinched expression finally start to ease.

At first Roadhog thought he may have started nodding off, but his eyes opening slowly told a different story.

 

“Ah,” Jamie croaked, “sorry 'bout this mate… I didn’ expect… OI'm-it’s..”

 

Jamie cleared his throat, voice concerningly low.

 

Roadhog leaned forward, putting a gentle hand on the junkers head. Jamie gave a hint of a smile before looking away.

 

He cleared his throat and tried again to explain.

 

“Oi’m not hurt..”

 

Confused, Roadhog just watched the junker- clearly disbelieving him.

 

“Don' get me wrong… Oi’m in pain.. tha's pretty obvious.. and OI con’t imagine bleedin’ is terribly ‘ealthy lookin’.. but it's..”

 

Jamie blew out a sigh and finally moved his arm from his abdomen.

 

Roadhog was surprised to discover Jamie was, in fact, telling the truth about not being injured.. but what.. wait. Oh. Oh no..

 

Roadhog gently turned Jamie's face back towards his own and swiped away a tear with his thumb. He didn't need to say any more.

 

Dr. Ziggler, on the other hand, had a LOT to answer for.

 

“Oi’m sorry…”

 

Roadhog shook his head and let Jamie's rest. He then turned to set up a few towels aside for when Jamie would need to get out. For now, though, he figured it was probably best to let the Junker soak for a bit. It would at least help the cramps settle.

Nodding to Jamie, Roadhog let him know he would be right back and he closed the bathroom door behind him quietly.

He needed to get Jamie a change of clothes for sure- that was easy enough to find in the heap in front of Jamie's allotted dresser, but also.. Well, he wasn't certain what Jamie would prefer. He definitely didn't want to be bleeding all over the place, or stuck hiding from everyone in lieu of-

 

“Ahem.”

 

Roadhog had his gun trained on the door before he registered who the voice belonged to. When it did register, he was still keen on keeping it there.

Growling quietly, he turned his head to glare at Sombra.

The effect was perhaps lost with his mask being in the way. She didn't budge an inch.

 

“What do you want?” He growled.

 

“Oh, nothing,” she said casually, as if standing inside someone's locked doorway wasn't a breach of security in any way- personal or public.

Roadhog was about to ask again- demand, really- when she suddenly tossed something at him with a half-hearted “catch.”

 

He barely turned to nab it with his free hand, but half expected Sombra to whisk herself out of sight as he did so. When she didn't, he grew even more uncomfortable with the situation.

 

“Well,” she prompted, “are you going to just stand there? I don't think that will do your friend much good.”

 

She wasn't looking directly at him, kept her bored gaze strictly on the doorframe, but Roadhog could tell what she wanted. He chanced a glance away from her to see what she had tossed him.

Sanitary napkins. For ‘heavy flow.’ 

Roadhog looked back up, curious.

 

Sombra cracked her normal cheeky smile.

 

“If someone would have told me my first time being unprepared would be on the battlefield, I would have said  _ El chico que dijo eso es mentiroso _ back…”

 

Sombra shook her head. “And I would have been wrong.”

 

Roadhog didn't understand Spanish, but he got the gist of what she was saying. The only thing he didn't understand was-

 

“Why do you care?”

 

Sombra’s laugh was humorless.

“You would rather I didn't and leave you to the embarrassment? Hahaha well let's just say I do, alright?

I know what it's like to be stuck in the wrong body at the wrong time.  _ Es lo último que deseo en cualquiera. _ .”

 

Her tone implied more than her words did, and Roadhog almost felt compelled to thank her. Her cryptic, confusing explanation, on the other hand, left more to be desired.

 

Lowering his weapon, Roadhog nodded once. Sombra did the same before turning to grab the door's handle. Before Roadhog could return to Jamie's side, however, she offered one more thing.

 

“He's lucky to have someone like you looking after him, you know…. But if he ever needs anything… Anyone to talk to…Well, you know my number.”

 

With one last grin over her shoulder, she tossed a pamphlet Roadhog's way and was gone. Roadhog ignored it in favor of ducking back into the bathroom, shorts and box of napkins in hand.

 

Jamie turned his head to watch Roadhog set the items down on the toilet seat, but otherwise didn't move.

Satisfied that everything was set and that Jamie was semi-comfortable for the moment, Roadhog offered a quick “be right back,” before ducking out again.

Just what was that- ah. 

Roadhog found the pamphlet and almost snorted. It was Sombra's color, and obviously her handiwork too. It looked to be a, well…  _ cute _ information booklet. It had a little step by step walkthrough of how to properly use the napkins she had provided along with an assortment of fun facts about them.

It seemed pretty random- and way too cute- but when Roadhog flipped it over, he realized Sombra had been dead serious. Not only was her 'number’ printed there (the com link within overwatch headquarters that could be activated to connect directly to her), but also some tips on dealing with dysphoria. 

It wasn't blatantly printed anywhere, but Roadhog got the strong impression that Sombra had made this pamphlet initially for  _ herself _ . She probably didn't have time or interest (until now) to make a personalized one for someone like Jamie, so she had just modified hers.

It brought a million questions and curiosities to mind, but Roadhog shoved them aside. It didn't matter. Taking care of Jamie was what mattered, and it seemed he had suddenly gained an unexpected ally. As weird and random as that was, he decided to take it. Sombra may have been sneaky and questionable in nature, but she did appear to have a heart. She could have easily - probably still could- blackmail Jamie and Roadhog with this new information, but Roadhog didn't think she wanted to. It touched too close to home for her. Not that Roadhog really cared, but she obviously had had a hard time due to the crisis as well… 

Mako cared. The realization was a jolt that had Roadhog stripping off his mask to rub at his face.

Whomever Sombra had been.. she cared too. She and Roadhog were the same- battling two identities in this war. They were hard and ruthless where they needed to be, but still good at heart, where it really mattered.

Roadhog sighed, glancing at the pamphlet again. It would come in handy. He was just as unfamiliar with all of it as Jamie probably was. At least they had resources.

Picking it up, he tentatively knocked before re-entering the bathroom.

 

Jamie looked a bit confused as Roadhog entered, and looked a bit more so when he realized Roadhog had removed his mask.

 

“Ever’thin’ okay, mate?” He asked weakly.

 

Roadhog smiled at Jamie, and the junker gave him a weird look.

 

“Oi'll… take tha’ as a ‘yeah’ oi suppose.”

 

Roadhog moved over to the side of the tub and held up the pamphlet for Jamie to read. He got about halfway through before the junker groaned and looked away.

 

“Bleagh- wheah did ya get  _ that _ , 'oggy?”

 

“Sombra,” he replied quietly.

 

Jamie looked back at him in shock.

 

“Sombra..? Bleedin’  _ Sombra _ ??”

 

Nodding, Roadhog turned the pamphlet over for him to read the back. He didn't expect him to pick up on the fact that Sombra seemed to be like him somehow, but Roadhog did appreciate that Jamie was reading the information a bit more carefully, if only because he was skeptical.

 

“Oh…”

 

Jamie swallowed hard and reached for the little booklet. He didn't touch it, but something about those colorful little tips seemed to resonate with him. Roadhog was 10x as appreciative for it than he had been before, most all skepticism and paranoia gone.

 

“'Ow did she… it.. oi…”

 

Roadhog set the pamphlet off to the side and patted Jamie in the shoulder before any of his crocodile sized tears could escape. 

“Bleedin’ on the battlefield,” he said simply.

 

As he hoped, Jamie started laughing. 

“Oi get it oi get it!!” He said in between laughs.

It was a good codename, as well as a nod to what had actually happened. Roadhog was grateful it was a safe term and explanation all in one.


	16. What to Speak of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempts at comedy... more blood mentions, nudity.

Jamie grunted in discomfort as Roadhog pulled him out of the bath, but didn't otherwise protest. 

Roadhog set him carefully on the toilet, lid up par the dripping, before reaching for a towel. As he turned back, Junkrat was already trying to remove his shorts.

Roadhog abandoned the towel for a moment to help him. 

The soggy garment came off with a little maneuvering and Roadhog set it over the edge of the tub.

Jamie sighed as he did so, looking at the fabric forlornly and bringing his knees together.

 

“Oi really am sorry about this 'oggy,” he said as Roadhog draped a towel over his shoulders. “Neva expected…Well.. ya know.. OI thought oi was… thought oi had basically killed.. tha’ pa’t o’ me… y’know? 

Oi guess oi troied to… hoped fa..”

 

Roadhog rubbed Jamie's shoulders for a moment before offering the junker a smaller alternative to his regular shorts.

Jamie's eyebrow rose.

 

“Whot ah those?”

 

Tilting his head, Roadhog wasn't quite sure how to phrase it.

 

“Duds?” He offered uncertainly.

 

Junkrat immediately devolved into laughter once more.

 

“Oh! Ninnies,” he shouted. 

He kept laughing until a cramp made itself known in his abdomen.

He giggled once or twice more before his curled over form growled at nothing.

 

“Urgh… damn.. hurts loike the devil it does.. ah man…”

 

Roadhog rubbed Jamie's back until the junker uncurled his toes.

 

“Ah.. thanks Hoggy.. sorry 'bout.. all this.”

 

Roadhog shook his head and offered the underwear again.

 

“Not your fault.”

 

Junkrat grimaced before lifting his ankle for Roadhog.

 

“Gonna take some gettin’ used to..”

 

Roadhog pulled the garment over both of Junkrat's knees before grabbing the pamphlet again. He handed it to Jamie to read as he grabbed a sanitary napkin and carefully removed it's outer wrapping.

 

“Hmm..,” Junkrat hummed as he read, “it says 'ere thea ah medicines ta help wit tha pain.. moight be good ta track some’o those down..”

 

Roadhog nodded, making a mental note to memorize just how much someone like Jamie would need without overdosing. He still wanted the junker around after all. Adding one or two more things to his meals wouldn't be so bad…

 

The packets.. Roadhog was almost seeing red. Angela had  _ promised _ not to interfere with Jamie's chemistry!! She obviously did something to 'help’ Jamie- maybe added something she said she wouldn't to help him 'regain’ whatever it was he needed to be 'healthy.’

 

Jamie's quiet snort brought Roadhog back to the present, red fading from the edges of his vision.

 

“Neva usin’ those things,” he said in irritation, “if whot Oi’ve 'eard is true. People fagettin’ they 'ave them in and gettin’ poisoned. Nuh-uh, no thanks.”

 

He had been referring to tampons. Roadhog couldn't say he blamed him. Even Roadhog felt he'd forget, and it only took once to be fatal. The napkins were definitely the way to go.

He wondered, vaguely, if Sombra had the same in mind when she had dropped them off.

 

Roadhog nudged Jamie, offering him the mostly unwrapped napkin. The junker swallowed hard, but took it from him after setting the pamphlet aside.

 

“Roight.. let's get this ova with.. every foah houas roight?”

 

Roadhog nodded. Junkrat groaned, but finished unwrapping the napkin and guided it into place with Roadhog's help. He seemed grateful for the extra hand, even if the entire scenario was making him bristle.

 

“All this schlangin’ technology 'nd this is  _ still _ the best they can do…Whot ah rip..”

 

Roadhog helped Jamie stand and carefully pull up his new undergarments. Roadhog had realized quickly why they needed to be careful and stopped himself from being too rough. Jamie's lower extremities seemed very unhappy. He was red, slightly swollen, and seemed quite tender.

Roadhog made a mental note to be gentle with everything to deal with Jamie's newest condition. Not everything sensitive was so obvious.


	17. Bad Docta' or Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog does as Roadhog must.  
> Angela is going to have nightmares. Serves her right. KEEP YOUR PATIENTS INFORMED.  
> Canon-typical violence.

After replacing all of Junkrat's missing pieces and making sure everything- new and old- was in the proper place, Roadhog let Jamie out of the bathroom. The junker promptly flopped facefirst onto his beds, leaving Roadhog to tidy the bathroom.

It didn't take long, but when he came out, he heard someone knocking frantically as if they had been trying to be heard for a while. 

Junkrat lifted his head tiredly.

“Ah, sorry 'oggy… didn't think ta get tha’..”

 

Roadhog waved Junkrat's comment away and retrieved his mask before unlocking the door.

Dr. Ziggler immediately let herself in and started chattering like a parrot.

“Misterr Rrutledge, sir! You should have let me in!! If you had let me in I could have helped sooner!”

 

Roadhog set down the pamphlet on Jamie's dresser before whirling on the good doctor.

He had her by the throat and off of the ground before she could gasp in surprise.

 

“What happened,” he demanded.

 

The doctor's hands flew up to try and dislodge herself, but her windpipe was clear. Her feet dangled uselessly beneath her as her suit tried to counter for the shift as well.

 

“Mister, uh, Rrutledge, sir.. I, uh, am terribly sorry. I, uh, don't know, uh, what you'rre talking about.”

 

Roadhog brought her closer to his masked face with a grumble.

 

“Eeeee I'm sorry! Whateverr I did..!!!”

 

Roadhog shifted slightly to allow Angela to see Jamie facedown on his bed.

 

“I-is Misterr Fawks, uh, sick?”

 

Roadhog grumbled once again. “He is bleeding,” he said pointedly.

 

Dr. Ziggler stopped squirming for a moment before her efforts redoubled.

 

“Oh!! I am terrribly sorry for that! I thought… oh dearr, would you, uh, put me down please!! I didn't think he'd be effected so, uh, fast-!!”

 

Now Roadhog  _ did _ squeeze.

Dr. Ziegler's feet kicked out at nothing as she choked.

Roadhog let up after a brief moment, despite his not wanting to and the doctor gasped heavily, apologies already streaming out.

 

“Shut up,” he said in return, and thankfully she did. The doctor watched him intently, hopefully understanding her place.

 

“You lied,” Roadhog said next.

To his surprise, Angela began nodding immediately, if a bit awkwardly.

 

“I did,” she wheezed, “though it was not my intention exactly… nutrients and properr diet/activity can rrekindle cerrtain functions that were lost prreviously. I had expected some improvements, but not the full.. well.. 

This is a sign he is healthy, I promise- nothing bad to come of it!”

 

Jamie groaned into his mattress, obviously disagreeing.

 

“Physically at least,” the doctor concluded.

 

Despite his still growing irritation, Roadhog gently lowered the doctor to her feet and deliberately separated each of his fingers from it’s place around her throat.

How he wanted to just DO something, but he knew better. The doctor was useful and he couldn't, despite the betrayal.

 

Roadhog glowered at her until she finally started chattering again.

 

“I'll provide you with pain killers and anything else you need, just name it. And we can see about finding a medication that balances the hormones so as to limit the cycle’s occurrence, but I'm afrraid that it cannot be stopped entirely without putting Misterr Fawkes as risk.. unless other options are-”

 

“Nuh-uh,” came Jamie's voice from the bed. It was muffled as he was face down, but clear enough to make his point.

“N’t gettin’ near m wit a knoife.”

 

Roadhog grabbed the doctor again and led her towards their door.

 

“Painkillers,” was all he said before he shoved her out and slammed the door in her face. He was fairly sure she got the point.

Being their doctor, she should have warned them that this could happen ANYWAY, regardless of actually feeding Jamie hormones or not.

Roadhog guessed that she thought the chance slim enough not to mention it, but he was still pissed they hadn't been given that information.

Doctors like her were dangerous- holding lives in their hands and deciding what was best without consent of the patient… dangerous indeed.

 

Roadhog quietly made his way over to Jamie who was still face down on his beds. He let out the occasional groan, but seemed to be no worse for wear otherwise.

Roadhog gave him a light pat on the back to which Jamie responded with an appreciative grunt.

It was going to be a long week.


	18. Following

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is for the week (Pun intended).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a writer is as much fun as it is a challenge. We all could use some encouragement and a break from time to time.  
> If there is any advice I can give anyone reading this and wanting to write too, it is this: a sentence or two every day may not feel like much, but in the end it adds up. Keep going, you got this.

The best thing Roadhog found about Jamie's predicament was his want of sleep. Jamie's chattering had not stopped entirely, but it had ebbed just enough to give Roadhog a bit of peace.

While he didn't wish the pain his friend was going through on him, he also didn't mind being useful in helping Jamie through it.

For all the pain he was in, he barely protested, but Roadhog was able to pinpoint when he was most uncomfortable. He always became just a bit quieter and Roadhog took the opportunities to hoist Jamie up, albeit gently, and carry him off for a bath or food or more meds. It felt almost like old times where it had been just the two of them against the world. In some way it was. Very few in Overwatch knew exactly what was going on, but were content to let it lie. They let them have their moments to sneak away.

 

Still, for all that, Roadhog was grateful when the week was finally over. He didn't enjoy the blabber about hormones and such Jamie had to sit through, but appreciated it would be a lesser occurrence all the same.

Jamie, too, seemed to be still wary of the doctor, but they got on well enough.

He wasn't particularly thrilled about adding another pill to his diet, but he knew he'd get used to it. Said so to Roadhog the first chance he got.

He wasn't apt to complain, exactly, but seemed resigned to the predicament.

Seeing a bit of Jamie's fire quenched ignited a bit of Mako’s own. He wasn't certain if he liked the rekindling or not, but he also decided to make due. He had Jamie to look after, after all. And looking after him took quite a bit of fire.

 

Roadhog had a mind to ask Jamie first, but he did end up calling Sombra. It seemed to Roadhog that Jamie could use someone to talk to- to really talk to.

Both of them were still baffled that Sombra had reached out- and Roadhog admitted to never having considered Sombra as one having a predicament with gender… But he also realized he didn't know the first thing about it- had completely missed Jamie's initially- and wanted to defer Jamie to someone who did.

She readily agreed.

 

Their first encounter was a private one, a meeting in the garden to get a feel for one another- or that's how Roadhog saw it. He also saw that his presence made things awkward, if only slightly.

It prompted Roadhog to suggest to Jamie making the meetings exclusive. Jamie had protested, being uncertain if he could really trust Sombra, but Roadhog swallowed his pride enough to tell Jamie she wasn't as bad as he'd initially believed. It had been more rumor and speculation- something that just helped her keep private more than anything.

Jamie finally agreed and so saw to even more free time for Roadhog.

He wasn't sure how to feel about it exactly, but it was just another thing to get used to in the end. 

 

He ended up running into Jack a lot more than he used to- which was saying a lot, but that he didn't count as a bad thing. He appreciated the soldier's quieter nature. He talked, but wasted few words. It didn't even bother Roadhog when Reaper- or Gabriel as he had come to know his name to be- began spending more time around Jack because he wasted even fewer words. 

The only time Roadhog ever found his free time to be truly a bother was when running into Mercy. He had to come up with excuses not to stalk her- all of which had be more elaborate than the last until he would run into Jamie again. Gods was he still  _ pissed _ with her. She was far more dangerous than she played. Literally playing the role of an angel. Roadhog did not like the stories of those.. Blinded by the light, no free will/devoted to their missions, their selfless acts ultimately punishable.. didn't like them at all.

 

Roadhog was surprised, though, when Jamie said he'd managed to forgive her.

Roadhog had taken one of his rare chances to prod Jamie and asked him why.

 

Jamie still got the 'heebs’- no mistaking that- but even if she went about it the wrong/unethical way, she still saved lives. Countless lives. Every single person in Overwatch was alive because of her, including Junkrat and Roadhog.

Roadhog was hard pressed to argue, even though he didn't know everyone's story in how she had saved them. 

 

“May as well give ‘er some credit.” He had said. So Roadhog did.

 

She got her credit where due. 

He credited her with the facility’s good health, with having extensive knowledge of the body  and how it worked, and with being a marvelous healer- though one thing he would never let her live down was her level of honesty. In his eyes, despite the good she believed she was doing and could do, she was a liar. A risk taker. He didn't like her being close, prizing honesty above many other qualities in life.

Roadhog would never let her live it down or at least not peacefully.. or.. well.. he was keeping an eye on her.

 

He hated to believe it, but Roadhog had no choice but to admit he was going soft. He cared about so much more now, it was almost easy to forget what being Roadhog was all about.


	19. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day on the job. Even one that works in Roadhog's favor- carnage everywhere!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your responses!!! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying. It means a lot to me that you are enjoying this story, have stuck with it, and want to see it grow. Thank you thank you <3
> 
> The direction is changing a bit from what Overwatch is about, but I hope it is as positive and enjoyable for you as it has been for me.
> 
> Feedback is always enjoyed and welcome!!

 

 

Their next excursion into Talon territory was a violent one, just what Roadhog was made for. If any had thought the data stolen in their previous raid had scratched the surface of their operations, they’d been sorely mistaken. It was way bigger than even Roadhog had guessed, and he had seen some massive organizations in his day. His biggest curiosity was just how they had so _ many _ recruits.

They died easily enough, so that probably answered a part of it. Very few of their agents seemed overly specialized. Half of them at least, he found, were omnics. Old drones simply woken up and allowed to act on their violent protocols. But still.. The questions grew as revelations were made. Where were the drones coming from?

There were a few omnics in Overwatch’s ranks- a few drones that stayed in the facilities- but a few fighters too.. All of them were flukes. Talon, in that respect, then made even less sense. What was their goal exactly? World domination? Seemed a bit broad.

Roadhog smashed the head of yet another drone- shaking off the residual fizzling static as it dropped from his grip. He was the center again- designed to distract and draw as much fire as Reinhardt who was fighting not far off. They needed to let Sombra and her team infiltrate as far and gain as much intel as they could. There seemed to be no other way they were going to take this group down- questions and curiosities be damned, that’s what mattered.

More agents- more omnics- came at him and he took them down. They’d been fighting for a while, but the continued blips from Sombra- each successful level hacked- were encouraging. Talon still seemed unaware of her team’s presence down there, so the rest kept up the act of trying to make their own way deeper into this particular base. 

Roadhog rolled his sore shoulders before barreling into yet another group- avoiding the group to his right which were about to step into a set of explosives he instinctively knew were Jamie’s. Both groups flew in all directions, struggling to contend with explosives and sheer mass. Roadhog didn’t give any of them a chance to recuperate. He easily nailed one after another in quick succession, only letting one or two stranglers go because he knew the others would pick them off. 

He would have taken a moment to draw a quick sigh, but somehow even more talon agents rose in opposition, forcing him to maintain his momentum. It reminded him of a few times when he and Junkrat were traveling alone and had been cornered by gangs or the cops, but on a much larger scale. It was a little weird, but at least not unfamiliar. The only thing that brought him out of nostalgia was a sudden burst of static from Sombra’s com.

More than a few Overwatch members paused. Roadhog did not, having a face full of omnic at the moment, but he was listening.

More static fizzled before the words “TRAP” and “ABORT” came through loud and clear.

Roadhog immediately whirled towards the door to the lower levels, taking the head of an omnic clean off with the momentum of his swivel.

They were going to need a clear way out. Roadhog would provide.

His back to the door, Roadhog well and firmly planted himself in anticipation of the continued onslaught. More of the talon agents swarmed him, but he simply swatted, shot, or bashed them aside. The rest of their team was holding off their own swarms and again Roadhog could not help but wonder where all of them were coming from.

More static fizzled from Sombra’s line. Roadhog ignored it in favor of swatting aside a human agent’s weapon and punching him in the face. Yet more fizzled until it actually became a distraction. 

Roadhog ducked, trying to pry the little speaker out from his ear, and was nearly clipped in the face by a swinging arm.

Dropping the little radio to the ground, he resumed his efforts to drive back the swarm. He wouldn’t need it when Sombra, Reaper, and Widow burst through the door, but he would need that clear path. He planned on hoisting up anyone who was running too slowly and barreling his way back out. Junkrat and the others would follow when they saw him leaving. It was pretty typical, thank goodness.

The door burst open behind him a moment later and Roadhog turned. He was just in time to spot the bounty hunter hiding off to the side of the doorway ready to pounce.

In a move that was surprisingly dexterous, Roadhog swiveled and flung himself in the path of the projectile the hunter was launching directly at Sombra. It connected with his left biscep quiet heavily, but Roadhog’s intention was to ignore it, that is until he realized it was actually sticking to him.

The bounty hunter- all too familiar to Roadhog, even in the plain light of day- smirked before pressing a button he held in his hand.

Searing pain shot through Roadhog’s entire arm and seemed to punch the air out of his lungs. He blearily registered that he had fallen to his knees, but he ignored that in favor of trying to wrench the device from his arm. He gave it a tug and realized that somehow a part of it had actually managed to puncture through his flesh. A quick, unthinking glance towards the bounty hunter granted him a view of an even more smug expression.

Another jolt of electricity blasted through him and Roadhog found himself barely managing to avoid a faceplant thanks to his other arm holding him up.  His vision was so bleary he was surprised he even knew what he was seeing; he couldn’t even feel it anymore. He couldn’t feel anything but pain.

Still, he was Roadhog, and Roadhog did not go down without a fight. Ever.

Somehow he managed to get to his feet and turned to see the bounty hunter saying something to Sombra- who was struggling against the hold of one of the human agents. Her eyes darted up- fear plain as day in them- just as Roadhog was reaching for the man attacking them.

Roadhog was not fast enough to catch him off guard. The man turned, caught sight of Roadhog standing and immediately pressed that damned button again.

This time Roadhog opened his eyes and saw boots. One pair being dragged away- a bright purple lining the outside- and the soles of a starkly black set sticking up at a funny angle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone again for your responses!!! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying. It means a lot to me that you are enjoying this story and have stuck with it. Thank you thank you <3
> 
> Feedback is always enjoyed and welcome!!


	20. Weight of a Forklift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our bodyguard has been taken out temporarily. What will he wake up to?

 

 

Blurs and flashes came and went, as did the sensation of pain, but they never lasted long. Mako had no idea where he was. All he knew was that something was wrong and he wanted to help. Roadhog didn’t actually want to help- he was PISSED- but could probably be persuaded to help if it meant he could kick some ass again. Problem was, he didn’t know where he was either, not even with the wonderful little clues his brain provided him with. 

Blurs and flashes turned into strange dreams, filled with way too much color to be real. Figures he knew and recognized, but could not recall stood in random places, but the ones who helped him make sense of it all were missing. Without them, he couldn’t remember the names of the others. He had nothing to go on, just the vague sense he had known at some point.

Things went dark for a time, then light, then dark again. It was rather confusing, especially not knowing how much time was passing. When he finally felt himself waking up, and started to gain an actual sense of time again, he found he did not quite like what was coming with it. He was in pain. So much hurt- most of all his chest. It felt like a forklift was sitting on it, carrying one too many pallets. 

Roadhog coughed.. Or maybe Mako did. It took him a moment to remember they were the same person- and he was that person. Mako ‘Roadhog’ Rutledge, stuck somewhere in between crazed genius and insane lunatic.

Briefly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Mako coughed again trying to reach his face with his hand. His left arm appeared to be hindered by something, but his right worked well enough. That was a relief.

Very slowly, after having given them a good rub, Roadhog blinked his eyes open. He was met with an extremely unforgiving light and had to close them again, but a few more tries and he managed.

Something about that light unnerved him. After a moment her realized it was because it was not unlike that of a hospital.

Turning his head, Mako was startled to see several people standing off to his side. A few he recognized and did remember their names, others he only vaguely realized he had seen somewhere before.

The next thing he registered was the fact that he felt a bit naked. He was wearing pants, but his face felt awfully bare. 

His mask was gone.

A quick survey of the room had him find it at the foot of his bed, which was a relief, but Roadhog had no idea where he was.

Coughing one more time thankfully pulled the attention of a few of his comrades, and with one final comment to the others, Soldier 76 carefully made his way over to Roadhog’s bedside.

“...Jack.”

Even for how he his voice usually sounded, Mako felt he sounded really rough. His throat hurt too now that he was paying attention. That was odd.

Jack nodded to him before doing him the courtesy of removing his own mask/visor combo. Roadhog had not seen the man without it, so it was a bit strange, but he took it in stride. His major concern laid in the expression he seemed to be wearing as it came off.

“Rutledge.”

Nodding, Mako glanced over to the rest of their company. They appeared to be ignoring them in favor of arguing over something.

“We lost a few comrades.”

Roadhog’s blood was suddenly on fire. Jack would not be telling him this unless is was relevant to him specifically.

“They are alive..”

The fire subsided a small fraction, but Mako did not take his eyes off of Jack.

“But a ransom has been demanded.

For Sombra, it is the demand that we hand over a specific kind of tech.

For Jamie-”

He didn't need to say it. Roadhog knew exactly what it was they wanted. He had seen the bounty Hunter. He knew that face. There was no doubt in his mind that the taller one had been there as well.

So much started to make sense way too fast.

Someone had been after Sombra- just about everyone was able to speculate that if they paid any kind of attention- and there were those after Jamie… he imagined they were different groups, different peoples, with different goals, however.. their targets had converged. Their enemy became mutual, and so had their cause.

Talon was not a singularly driven entity, it was a combined melting pot of many different goals with similar enemies. There was always power in numbers, and if getting those numbers meant doing a little extra work now and then, but with the added bonus of making the target that much more accessible, well, the trade-off didn't seem so bad.

“When?”

“Three days.”

Mako nodded and attempted to sit himself up. Immediately a figure was by his side.

To his annoyance, Jack stepped back to give him room.

An Omnic. Roadhog did not remember his name, but he knew he worked for Overwatch as well. It was a bit strange to see him standing- normally even in casual situations he was… floating.

“Good afternoon Mr. Rutledge,” he said politely. “I would advise you to stay still, your wounds are not yet mended.”

Despite the fact that this was probably the most sentient and polite omnic he had ever been addressed by, Mako’s skin still crawled at the sound of his synthesized voice.

“Wounds?” He snapped. He should only have one.

Roadhog glanced down to his arm and indeed saw heavy bandages wrapped around his bicep- actually his entire arm from wrist to shoulder and much heavier than he expected. His arm did not hurt, but perhaps that was a problem. There were a few spots he had bled through the bandages. They looked small, but generally if one saw blood on this side, it was actually pretty severe.

“What happened?”

“You were fitted with a device that acted like a taser,” the omnic said politely, “yet generated many times the amount of voltage several times over several minutes.

We have speculated that is was intended for Sombra, to nullify her enhancements.

It stopped your heart, restarted it, and stopped it again.”

“They hit you with that four times.”

Mako got the feeling Jack was telling him he got lucky. 

Looking down to his arm and the extent of the bandages, he had a feeling he had been. He wondered just how much damage it did to him if he couldn't register any pain from where it had struck him. All the same, Roadhog flexed his hand- making a fist. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary about the movement. Sensation was a bit dulled, but he hadn't exactly relied on that all this time anyway. He didn't need nerves. He needed to be able to move, and so he could.

“When are we infiltrating?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your feedback/encouragement!! X)
> 
> Let me know what you think of the direction!! <3


	21. Beginnings of Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them want to be stuck sitting and waiting for the day to come, but for a few, healing must come first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing this and the previous chapter I ran into an issue I hadn’t thought about before. I had no idea what Zenyatta sounded like, or how he talked really.  
> Let me tell you.. Damn, whatever I was expecting, it was NOT that, and I am extremely okay with it.  
> I’m with Roadhog on this one- he sounds more than a bit chilling.

 

“I believe you would be best sui-”

Suddenly shouting cut the Omnic off. There was a definitely an argument going on, and it had just escalated- Reaper’s voice being in the center of it.

Roadhog realized why there were so many people standing on that side of the room was because there was another er… unit there. Apparently Reaper had also been injured, judging by the fact that he was the one _ in _ the unit. It looked to be a tank of sorts- definitely medical. Probably custom built for him and his... condition.

“I don’t CARE- I’m going after those bastards and there’s nothing-”

“Gabe!”

The man seemed to shrink a little at Jack’s voice, but as their companions parted to give him a clear line of sight to the soldier, Roadhog could see the fire in his eyes had not been doused one bit.

“A clear head does us much better than one of us dead. You know what will happen if we try to go after them now.”

Gabriel shrank a bit more before throwing his hands up.

“You can’t expect me to just SIT here, Jack!”

Letting out a weary sigh, Jack shook his head and crossed his arms. “We aren’t discussing it now,” he said to everybody in the room. “The kids are alive and that’s a small comfort we can bank on. Use that to keep yourself right where you are- end of discussion.”

The room suddenly became very cramped. Everyone standing to the side of Reaper’s unit shifted uncomfortably before saying a few small words to him or each other and leaving. The only ones who remained behind were the omnic, Jack, and Mercy- though she seemed hell-bent on getting out of there as quickly as possible. She ran one or two codes through Reaper’s unit as the Omnic addressed Roadhog again, and he had a feeling that they would probably be leaving together.

“Mr. Rutledge, I believe you would be best suited to recovering for now. Your health is of great concern. Most damage has been repaired and prevented from causing you trouble, however I would still advise caution for the near future.”

Roadhog looked away from glaring at Mercy to level a startled glance at the omnic.

“You?”

A good-natured laugh came out of him. 

“Of course. Your aversion to the good doctor has not gone unnoted. My methods tend to be less invasive. Your comfort and health is our top priority.”

He seemed perfectly comfortable sharing the observation even while Mercy was in the room. Roadhog wasn’t certain whether or not he liked that or not, if only because it was coming from an omnic. He didn’t know how he should be feeling. There was gratitude, strangely enough, but a bristling sort of discomfort. Mercy’s care would have been irritating enough, but she was human. He could trust it, for the most part. Not that he wanted a pacemaker, but having them default to an omnic was… he didn’t know if it was called for. Most of Overwatch- Winston particularly- knew he had issues with the robots. Perhaps they saw his vehement coldness towards Mercy as somehow worse/bigger than that.

Still… For all the confusion going through his mind, Roadhog wasn’t dead.

“Thank you.”

“Certainly. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call.”

With that, the omnic turned and made his way out of the room. It was only then that Roadhog noticed the little metal orb floating near the head of the bed, glowing a comforting gold color.

That probably explained why the omnic was walking. His energy was focused on keeping the healing energy active for Roadhog’s continued repair. It might have been why his all sensations were dulled in his arm, and why he could move it so well despite being told it had been heavily damaged.

He contemplated the sphere for a moment longer before glancing back over to Reaper’s unit. Mercy was just leaving after having a quiet word with Jack, and Jack was standing with his back pressed to the glass. He obviously had something to say to his old friend- whether he was willing to listen or not.

“I know how important this is, Gabe… No one will be making a move for a while, so just...:”

Jack sighed, his words obviously failing him.

“We’ll get her back.”

Gabriel paced for another moment before letting out a long sigh. He almost sounded defeated. He looked it too when he pressed his back against the glass on his side and slid until he was sitting on the floor.

“... I know…”

The silence did not feel uncomfortable to Roadhog, nor did he feel like he was intruding, which was strange. The atmosphere was not unlike that of Roadhog’s and Jack general encounters, and he felt that if he asked a question, it would be treated the same now as it had been then.

Roadhog would have crossed his arms over his chest if he could have, but opted instead for propping himself up a bit further on the bed. It adjusted accordingly- as did most of the overly advanced technological stuff in Overwatch- until he settled into a semi-upright position. It was easier to talk that way.

“What happened?” he asked, not unkindly.

Gabriel let out a sigh and Jack ended up looking towards the ceiling, squinting his eyes in an uncomfortable manner.

“They caught us off guard,” Jack said quietly. “Ambush within an ambush. They were waiting for an opening, and they found one.

One of your bounty hunter friends got to Jamie- I don’t know HOW with all those explosions- but he managed to pin him and told the rest of us to back off.”

Unless Roadhog was mistaken, Jack sounded as if he felt guilty for that. As if he could have prevented Junkrat from being swiped. 

Thinking on it, the bounty hunter probably taunted them after they got away- in their ransom message or something. They probably said he was more valuable alive than dead at the moment- and if Jack would have known that in the first place, knowing him, he would not have hesitated to take the other man’s head clean off. But he couldn’t have known that. Junkrat may have chattered endlessly, but he was actually very good at keeping secrets.

“They got to Ana,” Gabriel added and Jack nodded.

“Half of our team was down before we even knew what was happening. They had quite a few specialized gadgets.. Apparently pulled information from us as we pulled from them-”

“Or somebody ratted us out…”

Jack shook his head. “None of us here would do that, Gabe. You know it. We have nothing to gain from it.”

“I also know Talon,” Reaper shot back, “and Talon has ways of.. Persuading.”

Giving it a moment of thought, Roadhog decided to add his own commentary.

“No,” he said with conviction, “No one ratted. They _ took _ what they wanted. They combined intelligence. They took a lot of cheap shots, but no one ratted.”

“And you would know this how?”

Even with his back to Roadhog and his regular animation, to him Gabriel’s raised hand looked tired, resigned.

“Bounty hunters,” Roadhog replied.

When nothing else was forthcoming, Gabriel’s eyes peek over his shoulder. Seeing Roadhog’s conviction, he didn’t press.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!!
> 
> Comment here or find me on Tumblr  
> http://ending-to-begin.tumblr.com/  
> 


	22. Hole Punched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for another part of the story. Kidnappings have a larger impact than some may expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter! Sorta working on fillers and build-ups here, but it is relevant I promise! More will be revealed soon :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy~
> 
> (Warning for a bit of angst)

 

 

It was interesting to note just how many scars Reaper, or rather, Gabriel had. More than Mako did, that was most assured. He, for one, had no semblance of being mauled by a flaming tiger.

Like most things, seeing the man sans his armor was something Roadhog took in stride and did not question outright. He was curious about it though- just as many who now knew what Roadhog looked like were probably curious as to why he wore his mask all the time. His face was scarred, yes, but it wasn’t much to write home about. Nothing probably compared to what some of Overwatch’s members had dreamed up. The only thing truly abnormal might have been his teeth- protruding canines when he opened his mouth, a carnivore's bite. Or maybe his ethnicity. It didn’t matter though.

What he did continue to wonder even as Jack left the room for a call he had received across his com though, was if Gabriel felt just as exposed, and partially violated in having his mask and armor stripped from him for treatment.

His head already turned, Gabriel watched Jack exit the room already barking orders to whomever he was talking to. He sagged when they were alone, his muster seeming to sag with his shoulders. He certainly looked like he had lost more than a few somethings.

After a few moments of silence, Roadhog repeated his previous question. He wasn’t certain what kind of response he would get, but for what it was, the offer to talk was there. Roadhog was nothing if not a good ear.

“What happened?”

“Mm?”

Looking back in Roadhog’s direction, Gabriel then tsked and shook his head.

After a bit more silence- Gabriel staring off in the distance the entire time- he shook it again and stood. He was restless, irritated, but not at Roadhog for asking strangely enough.

Mako let Reaper pace in his unit. No more needed to be said or asked. If he wanted to talk, he would. If not, well, the least Roadhog would do would be respecting his boundaries.

Several minutes went by, each appearing to bother Gabriel more and more. Something about the usual silence just wasn’t what he wanted today. Roadhog still said nothing.

FInally letting out a loud sigh, Gabriel turned and sat down on the bed he had in there with him. His head fell into his palms and he rubbed at his eyes before looking back up. Finding Roadhog’s intense gaze staring him down, he opted to looking to the side instead.

“They got Sombra,” he said coldly.

Roadhog did nothing to acknowledge the statement. He already knew that.

A vein protruded on the side of Gabriel’s neck as he worked his jaw. Frustrated.

“They hit me with a decelerator,” he said slowly, almost dangerously, “with a fucking particle decelerator and they grabbed Sombra.. Couldn’t even move. Knocked me cold on the floor, but I saw them drag her away. Couldn’t do a _thing_ about it..”

As an odd noise came from Gabriel’s throat, Roadhog registered two things- one was that Gabriel felt just as responsible for Sombra’s being kidnapped as Jack did about Jamie, maybe even moreso, and the second was that the boots he remembered sticking up at a funny angle must have been Gabriel’s- out cold on the floor.

Roadhog felt responsible himself. For both of them. He had fully intended on getting Sombra out of there, and he had fully expected Junkrat to be fine and make his way out on his own. His observations and goals had come up bunk. He’d failed, basically, in protecting the one person he was  _ supposed _ to, and the one other person he  _ wanted _ to. That did not feel good.

“You though,” Gabriel’s voice cut through Roadhog’s internal dialogue, “you did. You.. If that had hit Sombra… I don’t think they’d ever actually _ tested _ the thing, damn it! Were just going to punch a hole right into my-”

Gabriel choked, jaw working again.

“And light her up…”

There was a surprised gratitude there, and also frightened tears in the man’s voice. Gabriel may have managed to cover his eyes and swipe away any leaking moisture with his fingers, but his feelings were obvious. 

Seeing and hearing that from Reaper was a little.. Weird. But at the same time very interesting to see. Very… familiar.

Mako gave a grave nod towards Gabriel, though he didn’t see it. Perhaps that was for the best at the moment. Roadhog had a headache.

On one hand, the whole ‘punch a hole’ observation had him looking down at his arm with more than a little bit of shock (pardon the pun). _ He  _ hadn’t seen the damage, but Gabriel probably had while Roadhog was out, and in all likelihood it wasn’t pretty.

On the other… too many other things were pushing their way to the front of his brain. Feelings, mostly.. And memories. There were memories of Junkrat- quite a few of him flashing his ‘pearly whoites’ at him, alongside several explosions and mad giggles- but there were also memories of another time. Of a place that seemed so far off it was hard to believe it had ever been real. Memories of a time when Mako, himself, had teared up at the thought of the loss of someone he found he cared about… but had not been nearly as lucky.

 

 


	23. Jack is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has seen some shit in his day. He'd be glad to never have to again, but when a war is still raging he's gotta take it in stride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV SHIFT
> 
> Sorry for corny the title XP  
> This is a temporary shift more or less into Jack's perspective.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Jack came back to see the two men in the room dazed. Gabriel was crying- for the first time in god knew how long, he was shedding physical tears- and Mako was quiet; a subdued and reserved sort of quiet that had nothing to do with his usual disinterest in speaking.

Blowing out a sigh, Jack let his shoulders fall. It had been a rough day. Mission failure.. Worse a whole slew of injuries from gadgets that seemed way too specialized, if clumsy... Worse yet missing comrades.. And even worse than all that, morale had hit an all time low. Those of Overwatch were fighting amongst themselves due to the stress. Jack just had to forcibly order a curfew. The facility was on lockdown until further notice to prevent any more mayhem and havoc from wreaking. That was the last thing they needed.

He was grateful that everyone seemed to be listening, for the most part. A few of its members were going to the wrong quarters, but Jack did not deign to stop them. Everyone needed someone to talk to one-on-one once in a while, especially during times of stress. 

They just needed time… and they had it.

Officially three days to get everything together. So two days maximum to have everything set for a raid. The could not risk it going into that third day, Talon would be expecting some kind of backlash the closer it got to their rendezvou, but not one square in the middle of waiting. Hopefully. 

If there was one thing Jack still had, it was hope. Gabriel had come back to Overwatch missing so much of it . Talon had stripped him of that and more. Though Reaper swore he did it himself, Jack knew better. He saw their twisted schemes- the monsters hiding oh so subtly in the shadows. It had taken him a good while to see some of that hope given back to Gabriel… but if they lost Sombra, Jack feared he would well and truly shut the world, and all its hope, away from himself. She was all he had left. The one thing that had really brought him back.

Looking over to Mako, the ‘Roadhog’, Jack presumed the same might be said about him. If they lost the junker kid, they may be losing Mako as well.

It was a bit different for Roadhog though. His relationship with Jamie was not quite the same as what Gabriel’s was with Sombra. They both protected and looked out for their charges as much as needed, but Mako and Jamie had a unique sort of chemistry. Jack wasn’t sure if either were even aware of it. It was a bit strange, considering, but Jack had seen stranger, and he wasn’t one to try and interfere with the hands of fate in that regard. No, he need to see these kids home safely. They all did.

Jack walked past Gabriel’s holding cell/unit/whatever and rapped on the glass as he did so. He heard his friend’s breathing hitch, but did not presume he had stopped. That wasn’t his intention anyhow. He just wanted Gabe to know he was there.

Jack kept moving until he found one of the room’s softer chairs and positioned it near Mako’s bed. He then promptly collapsed into it, rubbing his tired face and trying to think of something to say. It would probably be a good idea to get Mako talking… Gabriel obviously already had been, which was good, but he wasn’t as large an enigma when it came to personal matters. Roadhog on the other hand… it was hard to know if the man actually like someone of if he just tolerated them being around. He was hard to read- heck finding out the man had an extremely high IQ and an absurdly large love for a certain kind of plushy had been an absolute shock. No one would have guessed. Even fewer would have guessed he was incredibly light and quick on his feet for being so large. He was, suffice to say, one of Overwatch’s biggest mysteries.

After much deliberation that was doing nothing to help the building ache in his head, Jack defaulted to trying to reassure the other man.

“We’ll get him back.”

It took several moments, so many Jack was almost tempted to repeat himself, before Roadhog looked up. He didn’t seem to quite register who was talking, but he gave a quiet grunt of acknowledgement.

It didn’t sound as convinced as Jack would have liked.

“We will,” he said more fervently. “He’ll be coming home.”

“Home…”

It struck Jack that he had just touched on whatever Roadhog was thinking so hard over. A total accident, but there was a flood coming. A much needed flood at that.

 

“I… Had a daughter.”

 

 


	24. Deep Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flood is pouring out. What makes old Roadhog tick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for HEAVY angst and probably a few graphic images (I don't do gore, but they could still be unnerving). Also headcanons. 
> 
> It bounces around a bit, but it is linear.
> 
> My work still isn't beta-ed! If you see something is off, please feel free to point it out.

 

 

“She wasn’t mine… but she was my daughter…”

 

~

 

The fire had been bad. Really bad. Suffice to say everyone was going to be double-checking their ovens for months after this, perhaps longer still.

Mako carefully made his way through the wreckage, trying not to jar anything loose or step on any nails- harder than it sounded with it still being dark out. There was debris everywhere from the explosion that had started it. Just the right mix of gas and air, plus someone lighting a match to smoke indoors. Despite how it spoke of a simpler time- a grandparent being the culprit-, it was careless. It had cost the entire family their lives.

It was a shame really, but there was nothing that could be done, not even by the volunteer fire-fighters, which was how Mako had come to be here. They had already searched for survivors and had only come up with bodies of the family.

He wasn’t certain what he was looking for exactly. There would be little that was salvageable from this wreck. People would be coming to clear it away first thing in the morning, but something was compelling him to look.

Mako sighed to himself, kicking aside a board that had landed across a fallen dresser. The dresser was only partially charred thanks to the debris that had landed on top of it and he could make out its color. A light oak perhaps. Fairly sturdy.

Staring at the sad state of the thing, Mako went to sigh, but paused.

It was resting against the side of a crib. Now that really was sad. An infant was here?

Wait… there had only been.. There was a member of the family that had not been found, and the little one was obviously NOT resting in the crib. Where would the little one have been if not with their parents then?

Mako looked around calmly. The only things still intact in the former room was the dresser and a part of the crib.

Very carefully he stood the dresser upright, checking its drawers in some weird form of desperation. Only one drawer had seen a significant amount of damage. The others were all full of intact clothes- those for a little girl by the looks of things.

A wave of sadness passed over him as he thought of a life lost at so young an age, but an odd sound reached his ears. It was incredibly quiet, but it was there.

Mako turned his head this way and that, trying to figure out just where it was coming from.  It stopped, but not before he was on his hands and knees, struggling to try and see if there was a space under the crib.

It turned out there was. The wooden panel for the front of the crib had either been removed or broken off- possibly by a previous owner- and inside the little space surrounded and protected by the remaining three panels- and the dresser when it had fallen- was a tiny little body, coughing against the dust and fallen ash there.

There was something to be said about the ingenuity of barely-mobile toddlers who climbed out of their crib to hide at night.

  
  


~

  
  


Mako sighed, grateful to be home. He had gone to the capital to see and possibly protest the government's decision regarding the omnics. It was the final vote, and he hoped, he prayed they would be be reasonable.

He wanted peace like everyone else, but not to have their lands suddenly ripped from them. To be made an illegal in the stead of the Omnics who were fighting not to be.

 

“Daddy!”

That little voice helped Mako to leave off some of his darker thoughts, a bright smile already spreading across his face. The small, dark-haired head that went with the voice popped around the corner and came bobbing up to him.

“There’s my little Aroha!”

Mako scooped up his precious bundle and gave her a tight hug.

A tiny giggle sounded by his ear.

“Daddy! Squishing me squishing me!”

Mako laughed in return, gently unfolding his arms so he could get down to her level and set her on her feet.

“I know, but I missed you so much! Were you good for your aunty?”

“Mmm.. Mhm!”

The bright smile he received was a relief. It seemed the news had not spread just yet. His little Aroha was quite astute for being a mere 5 years old. She would always give him a frown if she knew something was wrong. He was glad to not have that yet, even if there would be more solemn expressions in the near future.

“I so proud of you!”

“And you well should be. She’s been awful helpful in getting together your surprise.”

“We made you bread and fish, daddy!”

“Aroha! That was supposed to be a surprise,” His sister laughed.

“I am surprised,” Mako promised, if only to see his little girl’s face light up even more. “You did something special, just for me?”

Aroha squealed. “Yes!”

She wriggled from his grasp and sprinted as fast as she could towards the kitchen. “Come look come look!”

As she was scrambling into a chair in the kitchen from the sounds of it, Mako leveled a serious glance on his sister.

“I take it didn’t rule in our favor?”

Mako shook his head. “We’re being force to move- everyone. The land belongs to the omnics now.”

“All of it?”

“All of it.. I don’t know what to do, Mere. We’ve got nowhere to go.”

"We are going to have to… Find someplace.”

“Where? What place can accommodate in such a large number of refugees? What place will take in NATIVE ref-”

“Are you guys coming?”

Mako shook his head, trying to clear it. “They’ve given them the  _ whole continent _ , Mere… and New Zealand certainly doesn’t want to take us back… We’ll have to hold a meeting at the  Marae to tell everyone.”

 

~~~

 

Mako coughed heavily, forcing his arms to move. There was too much piled on his back for him to breathe properly. He had no idea just what had wracked the entire place and sent it crumbling down, but it certainly had caught his attention. Forcing his arms under himself, Mako pushed. There was a little give and his chest was able to expand a bit more, thankfully granting him much needed air- if it was quite dusty. He gave himself a moment before pushing again. There weren’t too many times when his build actually came in handy, but right now he was exceedingly glad he was so massive. Walls and ceilings did not land so heavily when they were much closer to one’s body.

It took a few more tries, but finally something gave further over his backside and allowed him to push much of the debris away.

Mako coughed, swatting away dust and plaster as he tried to get a bead on the damage.

His heart sunk when the dust cleared. What had once been a thriving neighborhood was almost completely flat.. And not just the neighborhood he had happened to be in at the time, but it looked liked neighborhoods for miles around had been flattened.

Mako dashed out of the ruins immediately, intent on finding his chopper. He was glad he had parked it on the street instead of an alleyway this time as it looked to have sustained very little damage. It came in handy not only being smaller than some conventional vehicles, but fast and cheap to run. Right now he needed fast.

 

~

It was flat too.. Random boards sticking up only where they encountered objects too big to squish.

Mako dashed into the ruins, hoping not to find anything. No evidence anyone had been inside of the building when it came down. The first room was promising- no random toy in the wrong place, no salvaged book misplaced and forgotten in favor of a conversation elsewhere. The next had his heart sinking. Open rations had been smashed to what was left of the floor. Still he hoped. He prayed.

Moving the massive chunk of wall was no easy feat, but still Mako hoped. He hoped right up until he touched the two entwined hands, battered and broken in the debris. He had even hoped for one second more as he tried, desperately to find a pulse in either comparatively tiny wrist. Surely one of them… Just one of them…

As cruel fate would have it, Mako’s emergency backpack was sitting squished, but entirely intact not far off, gas mask not even scratched right next to it.

Mako shoved aside the planks resting on top of it and stared forlornly at it. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, just staring.. But eventually it was time to move. Time to get away from this wretched place.

 

 


	25. Coconut Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things are all laid out on the floor, it feels easier to deal with them. Conversely, sometimes just a little bit of sugar on top of the chaos is helpful instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me.. My titles are weird.
> 
> Needed a bit of humor after the last few bits, so enjoy talk about cookies somewhere along the line.

 

 

Roadhog wasn’t sure when his vision went blurry, but he didn’t bother to fix it when he noticed.

He had never been one to talk much, not even back then, so the sheer volume of words that came was startling. They had just poured out of him. 

Jack, to his credit, had listened intently. The weight of his words had quite an impact, but the soldier took it in stride. He had seen much of war and had probably seen first hand families ripped asunder like that.

For some reason, Roadhog felt… grateful. Extremely so. Of all the people who could have heard his tale, Jack was the one who would really understand. He knew what it was like before the world went to shit. He knew what it took to survive after it did too. 

Finding Junkrat had been a fluke- well not really _ finding _ him as Roadhog had known who he was before the skinny man found a massive treasure, but finding companionship. Finding it wasn’t just that he tolerated Jamie, but that he actually liked him for who he was. It had come too easily to Roadhog’s annoyance. He had tried to fight it with clipped words and disinterest, but Mako was still human. Despite all he had lost, there was this tiny, human side of him that looked for the bright side and reveled in the presence of someone who always had a smile on his face simply because they wanted to.

Perhaps he envied Jamie… But more than that Jamie was someone he needed. He may have lost a lot himself, but Jamie had so much to gain. And, somehow, Roadhog was lucky enough to be the one he chose to share it with- out of convenience first, but when he’d outlived that, out of friendship. He needed that.

“We  _ will _ get him back.”

Mako looked over to Jack. He had shifted to look more fully at Roadhog, his startlingly blue gaze held firmly level. There was conviction in his eyes, a promise. More than just hope, Jack Morrision would be damned to hell before he let Talon- no, the _world_ \- get away with anything more than it already had.

 

~~~~~

 

“Ker-CHOO!”

Junkrat wished more than anything he could raise an arm to wipe his nose. Even his prosthetic one would be fine. This dust was ridiculous.

At the same time though, being here he didn’t have to see his kidnappers 100% of the time, and that was an absolute relief.

“Would you mind keeping it down over there..?”

Had Jamie and Sombra not started building a friendship of sorts, Jamie was pretty certain her words would have been short, clipped, and there would have been a venomous “rat” tacked on to the end of her query. As they were friends of sorts, she had let most of her bravado slip away. The question was little more than a half-hearted attempt at humor.

Jamie could see her at the moment, bound back-first to a splintery looking pole. The light often shifted in this place, so half of the time he couldn’t see anything as he was bathed in light- moon or sun, and the other half it was Sombra who shone. She looked tired. He wagered he probably did too. They’d been here for a day already- strung up and left alone for the most part.

“Sorry ‘bout that. A Moite dusty.”

He really was glad for the ‘alone’ part. Sod it all, if they knew that both he AND Sombra were ‘freaks’ he was certain they would not have been unmonitored. As it was, it took a hefty amount of persuading not to be kept in a different place. Sure the accommodations would have been less splintery, and probably better lit, but they would be surveyed 100% of the time. Somehow Jamie’s adamancy and Sombra’s ready agreeance had prevented that.

Jamie wasn’t going no where while there were threats on his other friends’ lives, nor on Sombra’s. He’d seen Roadhog as the bounty hunter and talon guy dragged him away. He wasn’t looking so pretty. Neither was Reaper, and for some reason that was really messing with Sombra. Something told Junkrat that Sombra had never actually seen someone plowed into by a high-powered whatcha-ma-call-it up close before. It had scared her. Scared her bad.

So she had shut down all of her implants, just as Junkrat had turned out all of his pockets- no fight, no fuss. They didn’t like it, but both of them knew when they were outmatched, and boy were they.

“Ya holdin’ up okay ova thea?”

Sombra snorted, barely even lifting her head. More than just looking physically tired, Sombra looked emotionally drained. Junkrat had seen her after going straight days working nonstop on a project- her determination had kept her spry and alert, so it wasn’t that she was unused to physical toll. Kidnapping and threats just seemed to have a way of taking it out of her in ways no other thing could.

Junkrat was used to the kidnapping, actually. Been snatched loads of times. He remembered the first few times when he just didn’t know what to do, but he had figured it out eventually. 

Still.. this was also very different. He had somebody- somebod _ ies _ \- to worry about. It WAS draining. Good thing he had enough energy for the both of them.

“So..,” he said testingly. Sombra’s head tilted slightly to indicate she was listening, if her mind was elsewhere. “Ever try Anzac biscuits?”

Sombra’s eyes opened slowly. They were unseeing, but Jamie still took it as a good sign. He might lighten her train of thought yet.

“Wouldn’t think anythin’ coulda survoived tha’ ‘uge explosion all that toime ago, but appa’ntly people still make tha things. They’re these loight little crisps- cookies if ya loike- with oats an’ coconuts and man are they to doi fa!

If anythin’ could survoive tha apocalyps it’d be them bastads!”

A small smile twitched at the edges of Sombra’s mouth.

“Oh yeah? Have you heard of arcoiris? Or Sponch? Those galletas have marshmallow  _ and  _ coconut.”

“Ma’shmallow?” Jamie laughed. “Neva thought you’d be one fer the sticky stuff.”

Sombra laughed back. “They’re sweet. Great with coffee.. Or tea.”

“Good wit TEA?! Now these I gotta troy.”

“Careful,” Sombra cautioned. “You eat too many in one sitting you  _ will _ get a belly ache.”

“Oh? That do’en’t sound loike much fun.”

“It’s not… but they are worth it.”

“Ooo tasty!”

 

 


	26. Name to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies would be nice right now.. or a treat of any kind. Walking dog sh*t is not a substitute by any means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support and patience!!  
> This chapter is very much later than I wanted it to be and definitely, definitely not beta-ed... I'm adding and taking bits out as you're reading this probably...But hope this one eh chapter to help move the story along works all the same.
> 
> *Little spoiler.. this bounty Hunter is a dumbass and I loathe him, just FYI.

Jamie was in the middle of a cackle when something fell.. or maybe a door in the place opened. He didn't sodding know what it was. It was so damned hard to see anything. Aggravating, that's what it was.

Junkrat bit his tongue to keep the comment to himself and cut his laughter short. Last thing Sombra needed was something negative said into the dusty environment, and last thing they both needed was kidnappers who thought their accommodations were a little too comfortable. That never ended well.

Suppressing a shudder, Jamie tilted his head carefully to the side. There were more sounds now, quieter, but there. Sombra appeared to be hearing them as well- a good sign he hadn't lost his sanity yet.. er.. well at least hadn't lost any more than he already had. Damn his train of thought was going dark fast.

What were they just laughing about? … Oh! Biscuits! Right! Good old coconut infused sweets. Delicious.

On a much less delicious note- the towering, trenchcoat wearing, lanky ass bastard that brought them here somehow came into their field of vision. Jamie recognized him. He was the secondary bounty hunter that had been involved in his exposure a while back. 

Junkrat bit harder into the flesh of his tongue. He wasn't going to give that monster the satisfaction of ANYTHING if he could help it. He may not have been the leader of the group, but if he was satisfied, then the other bastard- the even bigger monster- would be.

Sombra’s sudden stiffness against her own restraints spoke of the same sort of silent resolve and Jamie silently cheered. Good on her. She certainly had the right instincts.

The bounty Hunter looked between them, a cheeky smirk twisting his face.

“So,” he said into the dusty air.

Jamie heard the distinct sound of several weapons being cocked in the blackness that surrounded them. He felt all his remaining slack muscles tense. He could practically feel Sombra's do the same. 

Talon was everywhere. Well.. probably not  _ everywhere… _ the sounds seemed to be coming from behind the bounty bastard more than anywhere else, but still. There had been way too many of them. They were being threatened. Talon wanted something.

“Its nice to finally have some one on one time.”

Junkrat did everything he could to keep himself from bristling. The man’s posture was relaxed, but the cheeky smile and tone of his voice very much stated he was the boss, had the upper hand, was 'superior’, or whatever. Arrogant asshole.

“Name's Chadley.”

Junkrat tasted blood from biting his tongue so hard against the sudden urge to laugh. It was against his very nature to hold it back, but he'd be damned if he gave the man- this ‘Chadley’  _ anything _ . 

Nope. Not saying anything. All he was gonna get was silence.

Chadley waited a moment for good measure before continuing. He seemed slightly disappointed, but still had that air of superiority about him.

“... But I suppose that's unimportant right now.. what IS important, though, is you two being updated on our little... agreements.”

Junkrat felt his fingers twitch. Agreements?

He and Sombra had pretty much been taken, forced into submission, and then strung up here. It had all gone fairly smooth actually, but after that there was nothing but the weird place they were stuck in, and silence from those who put them there.

He wanted to ask so bad, to sooner have any outside information finally- Chadley was definitely baiting them with it- but he didn't. Sombra didn’t either. It seemed like Chadley was going to tell them anyway, so his chatter would have been useless and all too encouraging to Chadley’s sense of self worth here.

The extra moment of silence that passed was Absolute torment, but thankfully the bastard seemed to like the sound of his own voice if nothing else.

“See, you two actually hold some value about you- shocking, I know- and it seems to be juuust enough to warrant getting what we want.”

A twisted grin made up of far too many uneven teeth split Chadley's face, “Overwatch is falling so low, it's incredible to watch. But we all knew that started a long time ago, don't we? 

Point is… we're getting our due."

The grin didn't change, but Chadley's posture suddenly did. He was practically vibrating with amusement, but it wasn't from his previous observation. No, it was for what he was going to say next, Junkrat was certain of that. 

He was stared down by that nasty air of superiority before finally Chadley couldn't seem to help himself once more.

"Your fat lunk died, kid. No more protective piggies ti follow you around. Entirely HER fault,” A boney finger jabbed in Sombra's direction accusingly, "if you wanna know.. and yours,” he said as he turned more fully towards her,” miss neon needles, has split into so many individual pieces I don't think he's ever going to manage reassembling himself! Also entirely your fault!"

Chadly cut himself off with the nastiest cackle Junkrat had heard in some time. He recovered fairly quickly, but sounded as if he could break back into it easily.

“So, because of that, and you're gonna love this bit, to 'prevent anymore unnecessary casualties’, the gorilla’s fancy computer is going to find the stuff we're after for us! All to get you two back! They really are stupid!! It's best extrapolation program pretty much anywhere- and yes I included you, hack witch, so don't even think about it. You two are nothing but means to an end now, and when that end comes, you'll be worthless."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading!!
> 
> My health failed me not long after I posted the last chapter and I am still healing from the emergency procedure I had to have done. My family is also in the middle of two crisis' which are eating up much of our time and money so chapters may yet be sparse. I appreciate all of your support and patience <3
> 
> Thank you!!


	27. Chadderly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadley talks too much. Someone needs to deck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: a bit of Angst, some violence, blood, foul language, and derogatory (possibly dysphoria inducing) comments. Enjoy!

Comprehension came slowly. Jamie knew he was talking to them, about him and Sombra, but.. the rest of it just didn't make sense. Sure Athena did- she was pretty great at figuring stuff out- but…

Chadley was saying something else, but Junkrat didn't hear him. His mind was too busy reeling.

He had seen him. He had seen Roadhog on the floor before they dragged him away, a gun to his head. The device attached to his arm hadn't been pretty and it had knocked Roadie’s knees out from under him. An impressive feat in itself, but to have actually… he couldn't actually have…

No. And yet..

Junkrat's head rose, but nothing else was forthcoming. He barely registered his surroundings we're still that of being in captivity.

Hearing something like that, having possibly SEEN it with his own two eyes he would have thought he would have been furious; Rage bubbling to the surface and overflowing in an explosive blast barge enough to rival a volcano… but.. reality seemed to be the exact opposite. Everything felt. Grey. The laughter usually so ready to bubble up from his belly, the taut edge he held himself ready for anything with, even the twitches he normally could do nothing about we're all gone. Just gone. Just like that. There was nothing there. Nothing to feel, nothing to use. Even words seemed mountains away, as if Jamie had actually left them all in the outback and had only somehow been managing to communicate with figments of what they actually were.

Chadley was still talking, but it wasn't relevant to him. It was, however, relevant to Sombra, and Jamie found himself turning his head to glance over to her. The light blessedly allowed him to see her.

Sombra was dead weight against her restraints, eyes wide but staring dead and unseeing at the ground. Jamie's heart jumped, worried that somehow in his mindless stupor they had shot and killed her too. His relief was real when he saw her blink, slow and painfully.

The next thing that reared it's head WAS rage, but it was not directed at her.

Everything came back in a rush- so quickly Jamie found himself with an instant headache- comprehension and color and emotion and awareness. Oh he was bloody aware of the bastard now and the things he was saying to her.

Jamie shifted violently, breaking his custom built arm away from the chain they had hooked around it.

“SHUT YOUR FUCKIN’ MOUTH!!!”

His flesh arm was still very much bound to the pole, but Jamie shifted himself forward a good foot at least to shake his fist at Chadley's form.

Chadley seemed quite startled for a moment before he raised a hand to stay the agents that had their guns trained on Jamie.

“And why would I do that?” he smirked.

“Because ya loies ain't worth jack shite!!”

Chadley's face finally screwed up. Junkrat had hit a nerve of some sort. His face went beet red before he was bellowing back.

“THEY’RE WORTH MORE THAN YOUR'S YOU, YOU-

AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CUNT AND PARADE IT AROUND LIKE A DICK!!”

Chadley closed the gap between them and socked Junkrat with all he had.

Jamie's head snapped down painfully with the force of the blow and he felt his teeth cut into his cheek where Chadley's knuckles had pushed them in too hard. Another blow came, this time higher before he stopped. The ringing in his ears wasn't able to tell Jamie Chadley was being dragged away hollering, but the sudden boot and scuffling vibrations against his good leg was, as was the feeling of someone refastening the restrains on his arm.

Jamie looked up in time to see Chadley's insulted rage-face before all of the agents were out of sight entirely.

As the ringing started to subside, he caught the tail end of the skirmish and Chadley's exiting remarks.

“THIS ISN'T OVER YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!! I’LL BE BACK!! I'LL COME BACK AND SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE!!! AUGH!!”

There was several moments of silence before Junkrat felt his face climbing into a smirk.

“Yeah, good ridda’ce to ya too ya joike.”

Junkrat snorted before turning his head and spitting out some of the blood that had accumulated from the blows to his face. Those were definitely going to leave a bruise… his eye was probably going to be black too. Oh well. Roadie would give them the what-for for that.

With his head turned, Jamie caught sight of Sombra. She, blessedly, no longer looked like a sparkly (if dusty) corpse, but looked absolutely mortified. She was pretty much staring at him- as much as the light would allow anyway.

He offered her what he could manage of a crooked smile. His face was swelling rapidly.

If nothing else, Chadley had a wicked right hook… but that didn't seem to be entirely what Sombra was on about.

“You.. 

What did.. 

..why?”

Jamie laughed back before wincing at the pain it caused him. 

“Oy.. tha’s gonna be annoyin’ fer awhoile… anywoy, whoy whot?”

Sombra shrunk as if she was next in line to get decked.

“Hey, hey,” Jamie soothed, toning his normally harsh voice down a few pegs, “it's alroight.. thing's ah okay.. Tha basta’d’s gone now.”

Sombra for her part glanced the way the villains had exited.

“That's not… I mean.. aye, Jamie.. all those things he said.. what happened what I-”

“Ya ain't responsible fer that. Fer any o’ it.”

Sombra's gaze darted back to Jamie, but he rested his head back on the pole instead of giving her another full-on smile. His face hurt too much for that.

“What?”

“Ya ain't responsible fa whot happened. None o’ that is on you. And Hoggy’s foine, don't you worry.”

There was silence before Sombra once again voiced her confusion.

“What? I don't-”

“Hoggy's foine,” he interrupted, “prolly really friggin’ pissed off, but foine. Basta’d practically said so… buncha idiots. They think we ah stupid- or at least they think OI am..”

Jamie spat more of the pooling blood and saliva from his mouth.

“No such luck,” he continued. “'m not a pushova.”

“Okay,” Sombra said slowly. “... How did you figure..”

“Didn't denoy 'e was loin’... 'e was just troi-en ta get our goats. Make me mad a’ you or somethin’...”

Several more moments of silence passed, but Jamie let them. He was tired.

“Sooo,” Sombra piped eventually, “you let yourself get decked for information?”

Junkrat laughed, wincing when his face contorted too much.

“Pretty much.. ratha effective.

Tha’ and Roadie ain't gon’ give any o’ them a licka mercy afta seein’ what they did t’ my 'andsome mug.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how regular updates or fixes will be. We are packing to move, but I will do my best to update as often as possible!!  
> Thank you for reading!!


	28. Happy Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie reflects, Sombra muses, and Overwatch is obviously impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting and all the wonderful comments!! <3 they mean a lot to me.
> 
> Not a terribly long chapter and I am still not sure how many or how often updates will be coming in the near future as shit is still in the damned fan for my family, but thank you again for reading and for all of your patience.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sombra burst out laughing, unable to help herself. Jamie was glad to hear it.

What he wasn’t happy about, and what he didn't tell her was that he was pretty sure Chadley had come to wail on one or both of them anyway, judging on how we has acting towards them, and what he was saying to Sombra about herself. It was one of the things that had blessedly snapped him out of that weird chilled stupor. No one was getting hurt on his watch if he could help it. No one but himself.

Junkrat really wasn't an idiot. There were Things he could see coming from a mile away. and counter them with one arm tied behind his back- or both in this instance. He knew if he got Chadley's goat before he got theirs, talon would step in and out a stop to his actions before they got out of hand. Had he gotten theirs first, the story would have been the opposite, but he hadn't. If anything, Chadley was the idiot here. 

Had the man left his comments to stew, Jamie would not have been able to determine his words were untruthful- at least not as easily or as quickly. 

Roadhog was alive. Chadley would not have been trying so hard to rub it in if he wasn't. Perhaps they  _ thought _ he was dead- Reaper too- but they had, at some point, received Intel the men had survived. 

Junkrat vaguely wondered where their information came from before Sombra finally managed to catch her breath.

“You're something, you know that Jamie?  You.. ugh what was the word again.. se.. se encabrona?.. ah! You  _ pissed _ him off enough.”

Sombra blinked up at the damaged ceiling for a moment before Jamie caught another mumbled comment from her.

“I owe you another one for that…

...Ala verga.”

“You alroight ova theah?”

Junkrat recognized Sombra’s swearing easily enough. She usually ended up cursing someone out every other week- usually for getting in her way and possibly being injured… at least that's what he supposed it was for if he picked up on the language as well as he thought he did. In this particular instance, her phrasing said she was probably flustered. 

“Yeah.. just.. starving over here. Harder to think. How d’ you manage it?”

“Eh,” Junkrat replied, letting himself get distracted momentarily, “Used to it. Not loike we ‘ad a whole lot all the toime.”

“Mm.. I should’ve snuck a few granola bars in with me..”

Jamie deliberated a moment before tilting his head and asking, “If ya did, ‘ow would ya get to ‘em?”

 

~~

  
  


It wasn’t for lack of trying, but Roadhog couldn’t sleep. He just couldn’t, not with Jamie out there and in the hands of the ones who were wreaking so much havoc across the world. Not that Roadhog and Junkrat hadn’t wrought their own, but that it was on a totally different level. They weren’t out to kill civilians and blast whole cities to bits for the hell of it.

Grunting quietly when his mask was finally secured, Mako double checked his weaponry, followed by the bandages on his arm and chest. Guns looked good, and the adhesive felt like it would hold through some pretty serious movement. It was good stuff. As good as it was going to get anyway. Now it was time to go and get the coordinates and bash some heads in. He was just about to head out the door when a light flicked on to his left.

“Where ya headed big guy?”

First of all, Mako bristled because he knew Jamie would have immediately had his back against such phrasing, but secondly because he had to have been ratted. He’d been extremely quiet, even going so far as to gently set the Omnic’s orb on his side table when he normally would have just chucked the thing.

“Same place we’re going,” a voice said to his right.

“And you’re going to let us,” said another one, just slightly off from the first.

Roadhog glanced over to see Jack punching in the key to open Gabriel’s unit and Gabriel- er, Reaper, all suited up and checking his vambraces. Jack had been the first one to speak, and Reaper the second.

“Jack, now I know-”

“Ana,” Jack sighed forlornly, “we’re going. End of story. Need a manned team to go in- the smaller the better- and you know as well as I they would go without help anyway.”

Ana shifted, balancing her rifle on her hip- fully loaded and ready to shoot at a moment’s notice. Roadhog had a feeling she was stationed to keep him down if he tried anything… Like what he was trying and going to get away with now thanks to some unexpected backup.

“Yeah, however-”

“Enough, Ana.”

Reaper had dematerialized out of his unit and ended up right behind the woman. It wasn’t long at all before she was out cold- though comfortably- in the chair Jack had dragged over several hours earlier.

Roadhog glanced to the two men after she was settled and nodded. Jack nodded in return and Reaper rolled his shoulders. Even though they’d never officially trained in infiltration together (Roadhog being an outsider for all intents and purposes), it was looking like they made a decent enough team to get the job done.

Weapons hoisted, they quickly and quietly made their way through the halls of overwatch and towards the blinking red dot on Jack’s tracker.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Please don't kill me for the Spanish bits, I'm doing my best with what little I know off hand. If anything is grossly off, please feel free to let me know. I would love the help))
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!!


	29. In The Doghouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found! But is that a good thing or a bad thing?
> 
>  
> 
> ... Both is good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this directly after receiving quite a generous donation of Coffee from a fan. I'm not sure they want their name published, but thank you thank you so so much!!!
> 
> Even being short, it took me a while to be able to post this here with the terrible chaos both in reality and in my own head, but here we are one step further in our story.  
> Thank you all for sticking with me!! <3

If Roadhog was bothered by the idea all of Overwatch’s agents were being tracked, he didn't show it. Jack knew how much the technology surrounding and used by Overwatch bugged the larger man on principal, but was once again floored by the man's patience. He was volatile and viscous under that mask, yet humbler than Reyes and himself probably combined. For all he could be angry- and might be in the future- about it, as they left he'd just seemed.. grateful. It left a surreal quality hanging in the air as their destination came into view.

A disgusted sigh left Reyes behind him and Jack automatically tensed.

“Keeping them locked in a barn, typical.”

The location did indeed look to be an old barnhouse of sorts, but Jack shot out a hand to stop his friend from jumping to any more conclusions- figuratively or otherwise. Gabriel’s chest ran right into it.

“Rigged and trapped most likely.”

He let out another disgusted sigh smacking Jack's hand away, but backed off.

“We're just going to have to find a way around them.”

“Without tipping the entire organization off.”

Reyes and Roadhog both grunted.

Well, at least the agents inside weren't going to be annihilated  _ straight _ away. That would probably happen after both of Jack's charges decided they'd had enough of playing nice. Jack found himself muttering a small prayer that they found his charges charges intact, because if they weren't, Carnage was going to ensue.

  
  


~~

 

Jamie snorted with his laughter. Sombra was something else. She had an array of little pockets and little compartments all over her suit she could open and close without the use of her hands. It was ingenious, save the fact that all were empty.

“The one day I decide to pack light-”

“Is the one we get snatched, eh?”

Sombra laughed. “Yep.. never fails.”

“Ya got tha’ roight! Oi rememba this one toime Oi was scavengin’ on some outskirts an’ Oi decioded t’ ignore this wei’d sound tha’ came up behoind me… thou’t it was just a rat... Nope! Turns ou’ ta be one ah them otha scavengas an’ I’d stumbled inta their territory. 

Oi didn’ want to give them moy name, so low and behold, that's where I got moy nickname!! 'course I still ended up bein’ dragged halfway somewhea else before anythin’... An’ so moy name sta’ted circulatin’ way soona than Oi’d found tha Omnic ruins. Tha one who go’ away, y’know?”

Sombra tilted her head thoughtfully.

“Uh… actually.. no.”

Jamie realized he'd just jumped right in and was talking way too fast again. He had a tendency to do that and confused everyone save Roadhog when he did.

Both Jamie and Sombra shared a look before they burst into laughter.

 

“You know, for prisoners, you're awfully cheerful~”

The chill that traveled down Junkrat’s spine was so cold it completely nullified his ability to move in an instant. He sounded… different from the first time Junkrat heard him speak- more airy, yet somehow actually menacing this time- but he was sure it was  **him.**

Sombra once again was able to pick up on Jamie's cue and had halted herself too, but she clearly did not understand just what they were up against.

This man Jamie believed had just joined them was slick. Slicker than oil. He had managed to not only catch Jamie off guard on a dead-quiet night, but had managed to single handedly string him up while directing two other bumbling fools into being semi competent. Had Roadhog not been somehow immune to injection and so… surprisingly demure, Jamie knew  _ that night _ would have been VERY different. He never talked about, never even mentioned it to Roadhog, but Jamie had seldom been so terrified than on that night. Than of what could have happened… twice, if not four times.

Outnumbered- four malicious males to one. Suddenly, it seemed, he was in the exact same position again. It was way more than three dastardly motivated bounty hunters and one unpredictable quiet type this time though.

Ever so slowly, Jamie forced his head to turn. Everything in him wanted to be wrong, even as he saw the tails of a trenchcoat. Even as he followed it up way too far above them.

On any other type of person, his build would have evoked giggles for being far too gangly and long- as if he was stretched human taffy- but on this man, no on this MONSTER it was the furthest thing from comical.

There was no doubt.. it was him.

“ _You_ -”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!! <3
> 
> This is my most beloved original fanfiction by far and I thank all of you for sticking with me and commenting and helping me continue. You are all the best!!
> 
> We're still struggling as a family, but doing better. Every little bit has helped. Hopefully this will mean more updates if things continue to slowly move upwards and we may possibly get to a conclusion with this story!
> 
> Thank you again!!


	30. Thickening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traps... Why are there so many traps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's still with me. It's been a struggle and the chapter is much shorter than intended.
> 
> Feedback is still most greatly appreciated for any and all points of interest. <3 Thank you again.

 

 

Jamie choked on the rest of his words, slightly baffled by what he was looking at.

The man's face didn't appear to have healed well at all. The bashing Roadhog had given him had been a good one. More than that, however, was the curious fact that it looked liked someone tried to perform reconstructive surgery on him.. and failed. Catastrophically. That really didn't make a lot of sense.

The man's face only became more disturbing with his twisted new version of a smile.

“Me. I'm flattered you remember.”

The grin stayed for a few moments before he turned thoughtfully.

“Though I am disappointed I didn't make an impression strong enough you'd recall my name.”

Jamie spat in the direction of the man's feet. He still tasted the blood from his previous encounter with a familiar face, but he didn't care. His hackles were raised far too high.

“Names ah fa _people_ ya royal coat.”

The bounty Hunter nodded.

“Fair enough. I'd hardly expect something like you to know what a proper person is.”

Jamie's skin was crawling. Chadley was a pain; a bumbling idiot who was not worth half the effort it took to rile him up. This guy, however, he was smart, cunning even, and absolutely _driven_. His words were daggers, and he knew it. There was a reason he was the head of the pack.

“Wha’ do you wa-” Junkrat spat.

“You know precisely what I want,” the man cut in sharply, “ and I'm _going to get it_.”

His shoulders tensed to the point it looked painful and Jamie shut his mouth. This Hunter wasn't going to pull a single punch if it came down to it. There was something of an intense desperation to his words; anything that got in his way tasted pain.

After a moment of intense breathing and gritted teeth, the man finally turned and forced his shoulders to relax.

“Actually,” he forced out calmly, “what I came to tell you- since my comrade's idea fell through- is we are expecting visitors.”

Another twisted smile lit his face, more genuine this time.

The hunter lifted his left hand and revealed a small screen and keyboard combo. Jamie and Sombra were too far away to really see what was on the screen, but Jamie had a hunch he was showing them their 'visitors.’

“They're attempting to break through our barrier and throw our whole deal off, but, well… we were expecting that.

Even if they break through, we have seven standing guards- two for the little guys and three for the big one- equipped with some very special gadgets that have a most unpleasant surprise waiting for each of them.

On the plus side, though,” he said as he turned the screen back towards himself and fiddled with a few of the buttons, “if they manage to get that far- and survive- you'll have another face to keep you company!”

“This won't work,” Sombra blurted. “You can't stop Reyes!”

She could apparently see enough definition on the little screen she made out Reaper on their rescue team. Jamie was impressed.

“Oh, but we can.”

His grin became downright malicious. “You see, that's the fun thing about having a direct rival of the good doctor Ziggler. Talon can stop anything- even the heart of a molecularly displaced remnant of a person.”

His grin widened.

“You should remember, Sombra, we have records on you as well. You once belonged to talon, and the only reason you're still alive is because you might be useful once again.”

The hunter dropped his little device into his pocket before adding, “she was always quite fond of you, you know.” almost as an afterthought.

  


~~~~

 

 

Jack peeked around the wall carefully. He had been right about the traps, but what he hadn't expected was the patrols. Not of the magnitude they had running around. The entire place was crawling with Talon lackies. It reminded him of an extremely unpleasant experience with an infestation a long while back.

The problem didn't lie in either challenge, but in both combined. They were struggling  to avoid the obvious traps- ie covered pits and bear springs- because of needing to keep a low profile. If they went all out and decided to take on every guard in the area, they'd have to do it while trying to avoid said pits and traps. If they completely avoided springing all the traps- ie took the safest route- they'd be spotted. It was a lose- lose situation they'd had set for them.

Although.. if Jack could figure out a way to lure any one if the patrols into their own traps, they'd probably have a shot.

Well, Overwatch did get by on long shots.

 

“Reaper.. I’m gonna need some assistance.”

 

A cool figure was Jack’s shadow almost immediately.

“What did you have in mind?”

 

~~~~

 

 

Sombra paled considerably at the comment, so much so Jamie was worried she might actually faint. Having no food for quite some time increased that danger considerably.

“Ah get offa ya hoigh! Thea’s no woy ya could possably get wha’ ya afta through Talon. Tha o’ganization’s got nothin’ on what you want.

An’ you know whot? Speakin’ o’ dumb thin’s, I gotta ask, whot's with ya stupid accent? A’n’t ya supposed to be from tha Outback?”

The hunter leveled a glare on Junkrat, but he didn't seem nearly as offended as expected. He looked more annoyed and exasperated, as if he was explaining something obvious to a child.

“First of all I'm going to answer your second question because you are obviously too stupid to put it together on your own- it's something called speech therapy and it's necessary to blend in to one culture or another. Makes my job much easier to leave that wretched speech pattern behind.

And secondly- as you obviously can't put two and two together _again_ \- Overwatch knows, Jamison. It knows where you've hidden it. It's been in their record banks since the moment you and that THING  drove within a hundred feet of one of their bases.

The only reason we need you is so we can buy some time to extrapolate, or have them just directly tell us where it is. Talon can be.. Very persuasive.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment here or find me on Tumblr  
> http://ending-to-begin.tumblr.com/  
>  


	31. Here Comes the Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old faces, new circumstances. Fights to see who will come out on top.. who WILL come out on top?
> 
> Warning for Violence, injury, Referenced past Trauma, stress, and language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting :)  
> I've been going back and editing my copy of "Junked" and will possibly bring those updates to Archive in the future. For now I hope you enjoy this update and find it a bit more comprehensive.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, your support, your comments, and your patience as always!!! It means the world to me <3

 

 

He had opened his mouth to retort once again, but Sombra cut him off.

“Jamie, don't.”

Confused, he looked over to her, but closed his mouth. She wouldn't interrupt unless it was important.

“It isn't worth it.”

All of the blood had literally drained from her face, her words soft but absolutely sure.

Jamie really didn't understand what was going on or what all the cryptic crap meant, but he had enough intuition as to follow suit and do as she had done in reading the air. Looking away, he let himself settle into his restraints to think of nothing in particular. He was tired so it really wasn't all that hard.

The sudden quiet seemed to have an immediate effect on their guest. The man actually took a physical step back before he managed to catch himself. The unexpected, and frankly random, change had thrown him off his game. Junkrat normally would have smirked.

“What are you two on about?” he barked. He received no reply.

After several moments of silence- mostly awkward from the bounty Hunter’s side- he moved to shake his head.

“Tch. Fine. Talon will be happy to have you back, Agent Sombra. It'll be nice not to have to drag you kicking and screaming.”

There was a straining sound as Sombra pulled against her restraints to lean forwards.

“I will never come willingly,” she hissed.

The hunter simply snorted. “Well, maybe not, but cooperation doesn't have to be willing to be effective.”

With that, the hunter turned back towards the doors, ready to report in or whatever. Jamie was already pretty heavily settled against the pole and probably would have decided to start passing out had it not been for this peculiar sound reaching his ears...

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

Reaper always had ways clearing- or in this case _herding-_ a place that left Jack a bit speechless, but it was handy.

What guards or lackies he didn't manage to suffocate to slumber when they were down Jack took out with the butt of his gun. And what few _he_ missed Roadhog managed to subdue even quieter than Jack had. It was once again unnerving to witness how graceful and quick the big guy could be, and how amazingly quiet. No ‘slam-bam’ to be heard, even as he employed the use of his hook to grapple stragglers.

It was just as well though. Traps were full, paths cleared, and their target destination was in sight. The only problem now was Jack’s sudden shiver. A very bad feeling was crawling its way North.

His hand shot out to catch Reaper’s shoulder and stay his position.

“What?”

Roadhog paused where he was behind them. He reminded Jack of a startled animal assessing some sort of danger.

“Hold position… something’s not right.”

There was no discernable danger in front of them- the path to the door more than clear, but that was just it. No posted guards.

Not visible anyway, and Jack had a feeling it wouldn't work out so well if Reaper decided to scout, even in his mist. Something felt.. Sinister.

“Come now,” said a voice from the empty space, “surely you aren't _afraid_.”

If Jack's stomach dropped, he was sure Gabriel was on the verge of vomiting. He almost wanted to pull the man back and put him behind himself.

“Moira.”

Jack instantly regretted saying her name. It would not sit well with Gabe. His molecules were unstable enough already, he didn't need his mind to be just as much of a mess.

“I'm flattered,” she preened, slowly melting out of the shadows probably in some form of inspiration for Sombra’s tech. “You actually _acknowledge_ my presence after all this time. I should be grateful.”

Jack's lip curled in disgust. He was glad she (probably) couldn't see it. She was long since acknowledged, simply despised and detested.

Roadhog shifted behind them, compensating for being able to see his next target. Jack took a step to his right, signaling attack was not ideal at the current moment. Roadhog took the hint, but did not lower his weapon.

“Move aside, O’Deorain,” Jack said in false bravado, “or we will go through you.”

“Oh?” Moira thoughtfully considered her elongated fingers for a moment. “normally that's my play…But not today.”

With a snap of her index finger and thumb Jack heard more than saw several figures moving out of the shadows towards their location.

He had to think fast, barely able to register everything all at once even with his extra capacity for doing so.

There were seven figures. Three, two, and two. Each group was obviously aimed for one of them, there as no feint involved here.

Jack spun, kicking Roadhog’s foot to change his direction and pulling Reyes to change his. All three men knee-jerked their triggers, Jack aiming with only his free hand. The recoil was something else and he'd be sore for it later, but for now it was the best option.

Four of the seven were distracted immediately. One second more and the rest were responding to their own projectile coming from the wrong target.

Jack was grateful when his team then didn't hesitate to move on their targets, descending upon them quickly enough they had no time to recover. The butt of his gun met the chin of one man, his elbow the other. Both stumbled backwards. Jack didn't let them recover. He was on them with a double chokehold immediately after.

Similar sounds came from behind him and there was a small sense of victory. It did not last, however, as the men seemed to be unaffected.

Jack ducked as one of his captives swung an arm up. The second tried to hit him as well, and he pulled them into a sideways roll in an attempt to disorient their efforts. It also seemed to work, but no longer than any of his previous solutions.

“Shit.”

Jack grunted loudly, twisting to the limits of his flexibility while on the ground and, thankfully, felt two coinciding pops under his arms. Even if they were built to withstand the damage, Jack knew just how much that hurt. He released the men, hooked his fingers into their weapons, and pulled himself into a backwards roll before pushing himself back into a standing position. A quick assessment told him that both Roadhog and Reaper had found their own solutions to their adversaries’ strength and were moving away as well. A continued analysis told him Moira was up to her old tricks- possibly with yet another twist added. Jack grunted. She was quite the adversary, especially being they couldn't actually _see_ her.

Reaper’s breath left him in a rush as one of her orbs plowed into his side and sent him flying. Roadhog planted his feet, but Jack knew Moira wasn’t playing fair. There was a slight shift in the air behind Mako- which could only mean one thing.

Jack jumped, pushing from the ground as hard as he could, avoiding Moira’s second orb by mere inches.

With a higher vantage point, he had a clear shot. Moira managed to get her arm up in time, but the shrapnel from Jack’s stolen projectiles breaking on it pelted her in several places. A shot from one of Reaper’s guns hit her in the side as well, exploding on impact, but imparting its energy as intended. Moira yelled as she fell to the ground. She wasn’t particularly injured, but she would be particularly annoyed when she recovered. Roadhog took his cue and turned on her before she could get her bearings. His gun hand came down with _force_ . The backhand he delivered echoed and Jack winced as he came back down to earth. THAT _had_ to hurt.  As adaptable as she was, she’d never been hit by Roadie before. Jack was suddenly glad he was managing to stay on the guy’s good side.

Shaking off dirt, debris, and the sense of unease he had picked up, Jack moved towards Gabriel’s landing spot. He kept an eye on Moira’s location just in case as he did so, but with Roadhog still standing over her and her eyes staying shut, there was a chance they’d gotten off easy.

Jack reached out only to have his hand smacked away.

“I’m fine.”

He’d lost a gun and was wheezing slightly, but the Reaper was picking himself up. Jack took a gamble and watched Gabe fully stand. He managed it and there was no crackling of bones. Good enough for now. He did, however, borrow Jack’s shoulder for a minute as they turned and made their way back over to Roadhog.

Jack did not want to let Moira leave his sight again. Roadhog seemed intent on her as well, but all it would take is one moment of distraction from all three of them and she could be gone. He pursed his lips, knowing they still however needed to complete the mission- preferably before Moira’s guinea pigs were able to stand back up. He took a moment before coming to a conclusion. They needed to move fast. They would have to risk it.

“... Take out the door.”

Roadhog moved fast as ever, planting himself at a good vantage point. His hook flew, crashing through the wood and, by some impressive aiming, caught onto the board keeping it locked shut. He Pulled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, your support, your comments, and your patience as always!!! It means the world to me <3
> 
> Let me know what you think!! :D


	32. To Save the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaking loose in the rescue attempt!!
> 
> Warnings for gun/weapon violence, blood, character death, injury, body modification/mutilation, PTSD mention/triggers, language, angst, aaaand a cliffhanger :3 enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit fast and heavy. Please take into mind all warnings and take care- my work tends to be lighter than some, but this chapter may still be a bit much. 
> 
> WARNINGS: gun/weapon violence, blood, character death, injury, body modification/mutilation, PTSD mention/triggers, language, angst, aaaand a cliffhanger :3 enjoy

There was.. a chain.. heavy and-

Splinters went flying as something barreled through the wood behind their bounty Hunter and talon guests. Then came a creaking sound and a loud CRACK.

Jamie felt his face light up. A moment later it fell back into a grimace as the talon agents trained their weapons in the direction of the noises, but it was not nearly as dark as before.

“What the-” Their hunter friend fumbled with his gun, yanking it awkwardly from it's holster just before a shot sounded. He crumpled to the floor and all hell broke loose.

Jamie yanked hard with his prosthetic arm and managed, once again to break it free of the restraint. He twisted and yanked at the chain holding his other wrist with all his might until that too snapped. Dang that thing was handy~

Bearing no mind to his screaming shoulders, Jamie launched himself in Sombra's direction. She had curled up awkwardly in an effort to minimize her surface area. Jamie immediately shielded her from the firefight behind him as he attempted to break through her bonds as well. One snapped, then the other. Jamie pulled her to the ground and curled around her as best he could. It was their best chance of avoiding injury.

 

~~~

 

Gabriel had pulled the trigger.

Jack cursed and ducked as soon as it went off in his ear. They'd barely gotten a glimpse into the barn and already had a fight on their hands. Though, in retrospect, it was probably the right move.

Jack had managed to use the remnants of the door as cover to take out what agents he could as Roadhog barreled in. Gabriel.. well he did what he did best. He disappeared into the shadows.

It was over fairly quickly, yet for some reason Jack still could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. The feeling grew as he stood and stepped inside, cautiously moving towards Roadhog's position. The big guy had taken a hit and was shaking it off. His left shoulder was now injured on top of the other hit he'd taken. Didn't look serious, but probably hurt like hell.

He was about to say something when something stirred next to their feet. Jack immediately jumped away, training his gun on the figure. Roadhog took a step back, and audibly winced as the motion jostled his injury. Reaper had just materialized to Jack's right as the thing started making noise. It was not a pleasant sound in the least. Something of a wheeze- high and airy. It took him a moment to register it as a laugh.. from the man Gabriel had shot point-blank in the skull.

Jack's gun remained raised as the figure slowly, unnaturally stood. It was like something out of a bad horror movie.

More wheezing laughter sounded, and a cough. “Did you really think it would be that easy?”

Yep.. bad horror movie.

“That we'd just let you walk in and-”

PLAM!

Jack flinched. “Damnit Gabe..”

If one bullet to the head wasn't enough to take him down then they needed a different solution.

The figure stumbled backwards a few steps, but went right back to laughing. “You're.. going to need. To try harder. Than that,” he said in between wheezing breaths.

Jack tried to settle himself as the figure started to grow abnormally, but in all honesty he would have retched right then and there if he could. Even Reaper and Roadhog had the intuition to step back and readjust.

Their newest target- the one thing standing between them and the kids- was probably the ugliest of all Moira’s experiments he'd seen. Whatever she put in the guy was making him stronger, bulkier, and apparently gave him the ability to feel no fucking pain. It also happened to make him start glowing a sickly red in lines, as if there was some sort of tubular system pumping the unnaturally occurring chemicals. The guy's forehead ironically looked like a paintball splattered 'on’ switch. Way to go Gabe.

Jack ducked and rolled as the erm.. monster took a swing at them. Reaper jumped back out of the way, but it just barreled forward.

Wait.. should Jack still think of that dude-thing as a he? He didn't fucking know. This kinda stuff always confused him, and it wasn't like .. he, it, whatever was going to pause long enough for him to politely ask.

Reaper was caught between the thing and the wall, so Jack did his best to aim carefully. He didn't know if he'd manage anything other than distracting it, but at least it would prevent Gabe from getting crushed. Hopefully.

The monster-dude-thing turned his head and roared in Jack's direction, giving Roadhog the opening he needed to barrel right into it and throw him off balance, releasing Gabriel. Gabe then took his chance to fire off another shot as point blank in the face as he could get. It connected, but just seemed to piss the thing off. Dude. Whatever.

The monster only seemed to get angrier than he already was with that. It roared again and threw Roadhog off. Quite a feat- Jack knew how heavy that man was- and Jack took another step back. How were they gonna take this dude out? Guns didn't work. They were going to be able to outsmart it it looked like either.

Looking at those glowing lines, Jack was struck with an idea. One he really didn't like.

“Gabe, KNIFE!”

Reaper's head swiveled in his direction then back to the monster.. dude. Ah fuck it. Jack was getting a headache from more than just the recoil of his gun, Which he then decided to drop.

Running at the big dude, Jack unsheathed his close combat blade and braced himself for what he knew was coming. Reaper's own guns had been discarded and he was plowing into the dude from the front.

He hit with a heavy thud and twisted his whole body sideways. It took nearly all of his strength to pull the knife downwards and sink it through the flesh. He could feel the strain on the blade as it snagged through one of those lines and wondered if it might just snap. Mercifully it did not and he was able to yank it out with some difficulty. He wasn't, however, able to avoid getting sprayed.

Hitting one of those lines dead on seemed to have an effect, but not enough of one. The next thing he knew, Jack was flying from a backhand straight to his gut. He was thankful his arm had been out of the way so he didn't stab himself, but it still hurt to hit the wooden wall. It knocked the remaining air out of him and he fell to the ground.

Legs unresponsive for the moment he could only watch as the thing turned back on Gabriel and Roadhog. Roadhog had managed to throw his hook, but the thing caught it. He had also captured Gabriel's wrist, blocking his next attempted stab.

“Shit,” he wheezed. Managing to push himself up on his arms, Jack did the only thing he could think of. He threw his own blade. The thing had to let go of one of them to deflect it, and Jack could only hope it would be Gabriel.

He was wrong, and it just bounced right off. Bad throw.

But for some reason… the thing had stopped moving. The thing’s wound was still oozing, but even as Jack managed to gain his breath back, he couldn't figure out what was wrong. It was only as Roadhog started tugging on his chain that Jack finally noticed the huge puddle at the thing's feet, liquid pouring from it's front.

Jack coughed out a sigh of relief. Getting off the ground, he moved to help Gabriel free himself from the thing's grip- doing everything he could to avoid looking at what he knew would be one nasty gash through the thing's neck or chest or wherever. It was just going to be gross if he looked at it, and the last thing he needed was an episode right now.

“You good?”

Gabriel was rubbing his wrist, broken knife handle forgotten, but gave Jack a Curt nod. They both went to turn, but Gabriel winced.

“Damn…” he stopped rubbing the tender spot, looking down in disbelief- easy to see even with his mask still in place. “I think it broke my wrist!”

Jack went to reach out only to hear a familiar voice cry out in distress.

“Jamie? Jamie!!”

He caught Roadhog barreling towards Sombra's voice out of the corner of his eye.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a special thanks to littleblue_eyedbird here on Archive for the Story "Savior of the Damned". It is absolutely amazing and single-handedly brought me out of my funk enough to complete this chapter.  
> If you like Dragon Age, please check out this author (There's also a whimsical McHanzo in the ranks).
> 
> And as always thank you for reading!! Feedback is always welcome- along with any mistakes pointed out. <3


	33. Aftergross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle. Is the day saved?
> 
> Warnings include mild angst, fluff, post trauma, mild injury, more fluff, language, and a jump scare (not really).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters?? Yea... I'm tellin' ya that story is gooooooooooooood. Damn~
> 
> WARNINGS: mild angst, fluff, post trauma, mild injury, more fluff, language, and a jump scare (not really).

 

 

Sombra was trying to shake Jamie awake.

When the sounds of fighting had finally stopped, only then did she open her eyes to find the junker had passed out. She would never have guessed because his grip on her was still firm and protective, but he was seriously out cold. She’d even managed to sit up within his grasp without waking him, and the shaking didn’t appear to be working either. She wouldn’t be trying so hard, being absolutely exhausted herself, if she hadn’t noticed he was bleeding. It looked like he might have hit his head on something and his wrist was torn to shreds. And that wasn’t even accounting for the damage he’d already sustained from one of their previous visitors.

A large vibration was pounding through the floor, and Sombra looked up to see Roadhog moving towards them quite fast. She had no mind to flinch as he dropped his weapons before sinking to his knees and sliding the rest of the way towards them. His knee bumped her foot, but gently. Sombra found it oddly comforting.

She relinquished her grip on Jamie’s shoulder in favor of letting Roadhog’s replace it. He shook Jamie once before his hand instead moved up to Jamie’s cheek. Sombra noticed as he placed it there that it was shaking. Despite that, he was so gentle, his thumb gently stroking down the side of Jamie’s face.

Sombra detangled herself the rest of the way from Jamie’s legs, but for some reason found it prudent to place her hand on Roadhog’s other arm for stability. He didn’t flinch away this time. Roadhog just gently turned Jamie to face him and kept stroking his cheek, mindful of the bruises that were already forming.

Oddly enough, the junker stirred.

“...Mm?”

Sombra felt a relieved smile spread across her face and Roadhog visibly relaxed. The junker’s eyes peeked open and he looked up at them a bit dazed.

Roadhog somehow managed to move his arm to remove his mask without forcing Sombra’s grip to shift and Sombra gawked a little. She’d never seen him without it before, and she never would have called that the man could look so tender. He was looking at Jamie with relief and affection in his eyes. Odd for the time and place, but all of them had just gone through an ordeal.

“Jamie..”

On cue, Jamie smiled. His eyes closed with it but he was never one to stay quiet for long.

“Whot’ah you doin’ hea ya scraggly old basta’d?”

Roadhog’s shoulders moved in a silent snort.

It startled Sombra, but Jamie suddenly forced himself upright with nothing but sheer will and threw his arms around Roadhog’s shoulders. The hand Roadhog had on his face pressed to Jamie’s back and his head dipped to bury itself in Jamie’s shoulder.

Sombra felt a huge wave of relief Jamie seemed to be alright for the moment, but also felt the need to look away from the interaction. She was going to attempt to turn away fully and stand, but Roadhog’s hand shifting to grab hers and give it a gentle squeeze stopped her. He wasn’t looking at her, yet she could tell just how grateful he was for.. Something. He was just.. Grateful, and he wanted her to know.

Sombra smiled, nodding her head.

In the next moment Roadhog’s hand slipped out of hers and his arm found its way around her shoulders. She was turned and suddenly found herself against’s Roadhog’s side. Roadhog was large enough to give two hugs at once. Who knew? Sombra hugged him back. She also gently bumped her head against Jamie’s side and could practically feel his smile from it. So much relief washed through her she thought she might pass out.

“Sombra?”

Instantly it felt like, she was released, and by some feat of will herself, she found herself standing to turn and run into Gabriel’s arms.

“¡Mi pequeña niña! Mi pequeña niña… Oh, Sombra.”

Sombra sniffled, letting tears flow she didn’t even know needed to.

“Gabe..!”

“Juré que iba a perderte. Oh my god..”

“You still just might..”

Everyone in the room stiffened and Jack swore.

Being the only one with his arms free, he turned to put himself between his team and Moira.

Sombra clung to Gabriel even tighter, everything in her grinding to a freezing standstill. Not Moira.. _Anyone_ but Moira. She always somehow managed to gain the upper hand. Usually by cheating in some way- nature or otherwise.

The woman cleared her throat and clasped her hands behind her back in a rather professional manner.

“Not today, mind you” she continued, “But sometime in the future. Likely nearer than you think.”

Turning just so, Moira gestured with her right hand towards something Sombra really did not want to get a closer look at. It looked fleshy and glowed red in places from substance filled tubes inside.

“I’m going to take my pet along with everything we learned here today and see where it lands us the next time we meet.”

Several talon agents moved into the space behind Moira, and Sombra clung even tighter to Gabriel. They did not, however, seem to have any interest in the members of Overwatch at the moment. They simply moved to cover Moira’s aforementioned ‘pet’ with something black and shoved it onto some sort of dolly before moving back the way they came. It was dead silent in the room for several moments as they all watched this transpire. Eventually it was Moira who once again spoke up.

“Goodbye.”

A chill ran up Sombra’s spine as the woman she had come to fear simply melted away into nothing. And then it was just.. Gone. The feeling of unease and dread simply melted out of the room, just as Moira seemed to. Sombra sagged against Gabriel, more exhausted than she had felt in a long time.

“Shh shh shh,” Gabe soothed. “It’s alright.. It’s alright.” His mask dematerialized and she felt his lips connect with the top of her head. Jack came up behind him to help support him supporting Sombra’s weight. When he did that, the tension seemed to have drained from him as well and it made her feel all the more relieved. It was good they both came.

She could hear Jamie starting to chatter behind her and it brought a smile to her face as well.

“Well tha’ was a mess… But Oi’ll be damned if Oi don’t say Oi I expected nothin’ less o’ ya you fuckin’ git, though you ah all sliomy. Yick. Whoy you gotta be all hurt na’ junk whoile ya huggn’ me?! Disgustin’.”

Sombra suppressed a giggle. One thing she’d learned about Jamie was the more he insulted you, the more he cared.

More came and much worse- to the point Jack got concerned before Jamie knocked it off to say something that had all their jaws dropping- but she was too exhausted and so comfortably nestled into Gabriel’s arms that she let the feeling of triumph slide.

 

“Oi Love ya, ya big ol’ push-ova..”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!! I hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> Feedback is always welcome-- if anyone notices any discrepancies in my Spanish pleeeeaaase help me correct it!! I will love you forever <3 (I already do if you've stayed with me thus far, but more love is there!!)


	34. Epilogue- All This Junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of fun times free of Talon.
> 
> WARNINGS: Fluff, post stress, cliche beach scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are.. the end of Junked.

 

 

Sombra giggled.

She  _was_ reading her book, but now there was something of a distraction. 

When Jamie first planted one on Roadhog, it had been back at that shabby barn where they'd been kept as Talon's bait. It was a little unnerving how they just let them all walk away, but honestly Sombra was hard pressed to complain. Now, though it may have been common for the two junkers, it was always just as special as that first time. 

They didn't exactly make a display of it, well, maybe Junkrat did while Roadhog tried to keep his composure, but it was always amusing to watch. Easily worth setting her book down.

This time they were all at the beach on a well earned respite.. there were probably bets going around about whether or not Junkrat would drag his 'Hoggy’ into the warm, salty water…Or whether it would be Roadhog throwing Jamie in first. One never knew with those two. That's what made it so fun, and utterly adorable in the end.

A cold bottle touched Sombra's shoulder and she jumped. Gabriel smirked down at her and offered her the soda properly. She took it with a smile as he sat down next to her, albeit stiffly.

“Take it easy, Gabe,” she said half-heartedly, “you're gonna overdo it.” 

He scoffed, but winced as he shifted in the sand. Even with all of Mercy's help, a few weeks of healing only did so much.

Sombra turned her attention back to the two mischievous junkers. Jamie was trying to subtly sneak Roadhog's mask all the way off. Roadhog, of course, was having none of it.

“Five bucks on the hog-man…” 

Sombra smirked as Jack plopped down next to Gabriel and immediately draped his arm over his shoulders. Gabe sputtered into his soda and gave his husband an incredulous look.

“You think I'm gonna bet against you? After what.. five times in a row of you getting it right?”

“Seven,” Sombra commented before taking a sip of her drink.

Gabriel snorted.

“Even more humiliating… the 'lucky' number.”

“Who knows,’ Jack teased, “perhaps my luck has run out?”

They were all quiet for a moment, focused on the battle Jamie was obviously losing, but having a blast with anyway.

“..yeeeaaah, no. I think I'm going to let you have this one.”

Sure enough, Jamie was hoisted, laughing and flailing, above Roadhog's head and subsequently tossed right into the ocean. He came right back out and tackled his other half, but the wager had already played out. Money and other promised goods were already being exchanged. Life was good.

 

**FIN**

**~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to end my beloved Junked here... The note just seems right for whatever my plot is, and I am happy with it :)
> 
> I do have the mind for a sequel/continiation with more characters and a new direction of budding relationships if anyone is interested in reading more inside this universe, but otherwise I want to thank everyone who has experienced this with me. I am so happy to have reached you and that this story has been something enjoyable. 
> 
> I also have a bonus chapter or two as their own stand-alone things for anyone interested ^^ Go ahead and Click the link for Part 2!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading, experiencing, and for helping me through to the end. It means the world to me <3
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and welcome!! <3


End file.
